Incompleto
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Las sailor senshi se ven obligadas a reconciliarse con sus pasados después de que Mamoru libere los recuerdos ocultos sobre los últimos dias de Terra. Sin embargo, el dolor puede resultar demasiado cuando las senshi se dan cuenta de como y porque sus corazones estan incompletos. SenshiShittenou.
1. Prólogo

**Nota del traductor: Este fanfic no me pertenece, es una traducción del fanfic Incomplete, de Jecir. Es el primero de cuatro, los cuales ya tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir. Espero les guste.**

 **Pueden buscar las historias originales en mi perfil.**

Prólogo

"No estoy seguro de esto, Usako," dijo Mamoru mientras miraba con tristeza el Cristal Dorado. El dolor fluía a través de sus ojos de medianoche (1). "Hay una razón por la que estos recuerdos han permanecido sellados".

Su puño se cerró alrededor del cristal mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de bloquear los recuerdos que ya dominaban su mente. Si él no quería recordar, ¿Por qué ellas lo querrían?

Una mano suave se posó sobre la suya, sacándolo de la oscuridad. Usagi apartó su mano para poder acomodarse más fácilmente, con los ojos llenos de compasión. Puso sus manos en su cara para que él no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado.

Por un momento, ella solo se le quedó mirando fijamente, buscando algo en las profundidades de su alma... algo que pudiera salvarle de ese dolor.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes", susurró ella. El Intentó protestar, intentó preguntarle cómo podría entenderlo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento cada vez que ellas hablan de ellos de esa manera. No puedes ocultármelo, amor (2). Mis senshi no lo entienden porque no lo recuerdan".

Mamoru miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

"Es lo mejor", susurró, con la agonía apenas oculta en su voz. "Les ahorraría el dolor de saber..." De saber la verdad... sobre el pasado. _Su_ pasado. El pasado de ellos (3). Miró a los ojos de Usagi, rogándole que entendiera. ¿Cómo podría condenarlas a esto?

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Ella suspiro, con su voz igualmente llena de angustia. Su delicada mano le echó el pelo hacia atrás. "¿Por qué debes soportarlo solo? ¿Por qué les haces creer una mentira?"

"Sabes por qué."

"¡No lo sé!" Ella gimió mientras las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos. "¡Tus hombres incluso estaban más cerca de ti que yo!" Ella se mordió el labio, esperando detener el flujo de lágrimas. "No... no quiero que su memoria sea difamada".

"Pero," intentó Mamoru de nuevo. "Las senshi..."

"Si no es por ellas, hazlo por ti mismo", suplicó Usagi. "¡Hazlo por ellos! Mamoru, todavía hay una posibilidad. Todavía podrían regresar".

Mamoru apartó la mirada de nuevo, con su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. "¿Entonces por qué no están aquí?" susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Usagi lo obligó a mirarla, resolviendo dominar su dolor. Ella amaba tanto a su marido. Ella no podía soportar verlo tan lastimado. Ella _no_ lo soportaría.

"Siempre hay una oportunidad." Dejó que esa declaración se hundiera antes de agregar: "¿Y no crees que sería injusto que ellos regresaran para encontrar a las senshi creyendo una mentira?"

El pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido. Estaba seguro de que se habían ido. Para siempre. Para nunca volver. Usagi no podía usar el cristal de plata, porque sus almas estaban unidas a su cristal... a su corazón. Su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resucitar a los muertos, aunque Helios había dicho que, quizás, algún día podría serlo. Eso no era definitivo. Puede que nunca regresen.

"Por favor, amor", susurró Usagi, "Tú eres el único que puede liberar esos recuerdos". Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Por favor."

Su resolución se disolvió ante esos ojos. Suspirando con derrota, estuvo de acuerdo. El cristal dorado brilló en sus manos, liberando los recuerdos sellados durante tanto tiempo. Cuando sintió que su magia lo abandonaba, le dolió el corazón. ¿Realmente era esto lo correcto?

(1) Supongo que esta frase hace referencia al color de ojos de Mamoru

(2) La palabra original es Lover, amante, pero no me gusta ese significado asi que lo dejare en amor.

(3) El texto original dice, His past. Their past, pero en español usamos la palabra Su para referirnos a ambos pronombres posesivos, sin importar el genero. Entonces el primero se refiere al pasado de él, Mamoru y el segundo puede referirse: o bien al pasado de los shittenou (ellos) o al de las senshi (ellas) o tambien al pasado de cada una de las parejas en un conjunto (ellos), aunque me inclino a pensar que se refiere al pasado de ellos.


	2. Capitulo 1 Ignorancia

Capítulo 1: Ignorancia

 _Intenté seguir como si nunca te hubiera conocido ..._

-Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

* * *

Makoto abrió la puerta de su apartamento justo cuando se desataba la tormenta. La luz iluminó el cielo, provocando fuertes ruidos de truenos a su paso. La llamaba, invitándola a perderse en su poderoso abrazo.

La mayoría de los días, ella atendía la llamada. Entraría en la vorágine y dejaría correr sus poderes. Oh, el éxtasis de todo. Esta noche, sin embargo, su corazón estaba demasiado apenado. Ninguna tormenta podría curar las heridas dejadas tras la verdad.

A pesar de sí, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana abierta. Una tormenta tan maravillosa. Ella lo había conocido en un día como hoy. Había sido su primera vez en la tierra; y su primera vez viendo una tormenta terrestre...

 _El viento aullaba por los pasillos del palacio, enmascarando el sonido clásico de las pisadas cuando la Senshi del Trueno atravesaba el territorio desconocido en busca de su señora. Cuando ella pusiera sus manos en Serenity..._

 _El ataque se produjo sin previo aviso. Un fuerte golpe en el hombro le hizo caer de espaldas. Intentó adoptar una postura defensiva, pero fue demasiado lenta. Dos golpes más de su desconocido asaltante la derrotaron, la punta de un bastón presionó dolorosamente en su garganta. El asaltante se inclinó sobre ella, con sus ojos blancos mirándola ciegamente y el ceño fruncido en su rostro._

 _"Saludos, intrusa", ronroneó, como una pantera a su presa._

 _Ella lo miró con odio, ocultando su miedo con su ira. Nadie, guerrero o soldado, la había vencido en combate. Ni siquiera la afamada Sailor Uranus. Y sin embargo, él, un bárbaro de Terra, la derribo en tres movimientos. Esto, a ella no le gustó nada._

 _Los pasos resonaron por el pasillo, seguidos por una voz:_

 _"¡Lord Nephrite!"_

 _Los soldados, uno con una antorcha, los rodeaban. La luz del fuego iluminó su rostro. Ella casi se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos, casi ocultos por los rizos ondulados castaño profundo, eran completamente grises. ¡Estaba ciego!_

El silbato de su tetera la trajo del pasado. Lord Nephrite, el erudito ciego, la había vencido. Debería haber sabido entonces que él la cambiaría eternamente.

Aunque el Príncipe Endymion había aclarado el malentendido, ella nunca lo había perdonado realmente. Cada vez que Serenity se escabullía hacia Terra, la perseguía para desafiar al Shittenou del Oeste. Los combates se transformaron en debates en su observatorio o caminatas en los jardines reales.

Él le enseñó mucho sobre plantas y astronomía e incluso algunas cosas sobre su estilo de combate. Con cada encuentro pasajero, él se infiltró en la fortaleza que era su corazón, recordándole que, aunque era una senshi, también era una mujer. Una mujer que tenía deseos propios. Esa revelación se produjo en una noche clara en Terra, cuando se había demorado un poco, alegando que era para permitirle a Serenity un momento más con Endymion. La verdad era que...ella quería quedarse con él un poco más. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

 _El aire fresco de la noche mordió su piel expuesta, pero el calor del cuerpo junto al de ella hizo que valiera la pena. Lamentablemente, ella comenzó a alejarse, susurrando su necesidad de encontrar a Serenity, pero los fuertes brazos la detuvieron. Ella fue empujada contra su pecho, atrapada por sus brazos. Se sonrojó cuando lo miró a los ojos, tan intensos a pesar de su ceguera. Una mano grande y firme ahuecó su rostro. Instintivamente ella se apoyó mas en el, empapándose con avidez de la sensación de ese momento._

 _"Tan hermosa", susurró, mientras las palabras salian de su lengua como una oración reverente._

 _Un destello de dolor golpeó su corazón. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Él no podía verla. Si pudiera verla, no lo pensaría._

 _Él sonrió suavemente, acercándola a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. "No necesitas pensar tales cosas, encantadora Júpiter". Sus manos se ahuecaron en su cara, mientras su pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que ella no se había dado cuenta que estaban cayendo. "Las estrellas me han mostrado tu cara muchas veces. Siempre has sido majestuosa para mí"._

 _Ella respiró temblorosa, incapaz de creerlo. ¿El la habia visto? ¿Y todavía la creía hermosa?_

 _"¿Por qué?" Ella susurró entre sus labios temblorosos._

 _El no dijo una palabra. Sus manos la atrajeron hasta que sus cálidos labios reclamaron los de ella._

Makoto tropezó de nuevo con el mostrador, cerró los ojos y presionó la mano contra sus labios. Ella se perdió en el recuerdo de su beso. Siempre se había preguntado por qué a los besos de sus ex novios presentes parecían que les faltaba algo. Ahora sabía que nadie podría compararse con él. Su beso era apasionado, controlado, salvaje, dominante, pero suave y palpitante al mismo tiempo. Él sabía cómo dominarla, y ella se había rendido voluntariamente.

Los breves meses que pasó en sus brazos habían sido los más felices de su vida, pasada y presente. Con cada día, su corazón se fundía con el suyo. No había secretos entre ellos. Cuando comenzó a sentir una amenaza para Terra, le dijo. Cuando las cosas empeoraron, ella lo sabía. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos al recordar su última noche juntos.

El general Jadeite había desaparecido durante una misión de reconocimiento de rutina. Lord Tanzanite trabajaba furiosamente día y noche para encontrarlo, mientras que Lord Kunzite y su querido amor preparaban a los ejércitos Terrians* para lo peor. Serenity se había escapado con la esperanza de ver a Endymion una vez más. Todas las senshi llegaron a Terra ese día.

 _"Nephrite", susurró ella, abrazándolo. "¿Que es lo que va a pasar?"_

 _"No lo sé", admitió, con voz grave. "Las estrellas están en silencio. Les he rogado todas las noches por cualquier noticia, pero permanecen en silencio"._

 _Ella apretó su agarre, entendiendo su significado. Mars estaba enferma de pena por la desaparición de Lord Jadeite. Ella no podía soportar la idea de que le sucediera lo mismo a el. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, manchando su uniforme blanco. "¿Por qué está pasando esto?"_

 _"No lo sé." Permanecieron juntos en silencio durante bastante tiempo, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Miró a las estrellas a través del techo del observatorio, maldiciéndolas y suplicándoles al mismo tiempo. Ella necesitaba saber desesperadamente._

 _"Amada." Él rompió el silencio, alejándose para mirarla a los ojos. "Esta oscuridad es una maestra del engaño. En caso de que algo me suceda..."_

 _"¡No digas eso!" Ella sollozó. "¡No digas que no vivirás!"_

 _Su rostro se contrajo de dolor por un momento; sin embargo, se desvaneció en medio de su urgencia._

 _"Ya no puedo hacer promesas. Pero debes escucharme". Él esperó a que ella se preparara. "Mi amor, si sucediera lo peor, quiero que estés listo para cualquier cosa. Este demonio no tiene respeto por los muertos. No conozco otra forma de protegerte, salvo una". Su tono era gravemente serio. Se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que sus labios quedaron junto a su oido. En voz baja, apenas un susurro, dijo:_

 _"Mi nombre...es Seiryu"._

 _Ella jadeó cuando su magia se vertió en su cuerpo. Acababa de realizar el enlace mágico más poderoso, incluso mayor que los enlaces de sangre. Solo su señor debería saber su verdadero nombre, y sin embargo él se lo había confiado. Ella cayó, debilitada por el hechizo, contra él, mientras las lágrimas disminuían a un lagrimeo._

 _"Si el enemigo intenta engañarte, solo di mi nombre, y la verdad será revelada"._

 _Ella asintió, incapaz de moverse._

 _"Mi nombre..." susurró ella. Él inclinó la cabeza para escucharla. "Quiero que sepas mi nombre. Es Diana". Ella sonrió mientras su magia la abandonaba. Cuando su cuerpo se apoyó pesadamente sobre el de ella, ella lo acercó más. "Te amo, Seiryu."_

Makoto se desplomó en el suelo, sin poder soportarlo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Habian hecho un voto más poderoso que el matrimonio. Sus núcleos mágicos se habían fusionado. Si hubiera sido un momento de paz, se habrían casado en ese momento. Si solo…

Ella lo había sentido morir. La ruptura de ese vínculo la obligó a arrodillarse. Un dolor como ninguno que ella hubiera sentido antes sacudió su cuerpo. Ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez, casi desmayándose varias veces. Solo el toque de la magia curativa de la Reina Serenity la había calmado. Sin embargo, nunca se recuperó de verdad. Su amado estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo permaneció débil durante días y días; Su magia nunca se regeneró completamente. Entonces Beryl atacó.

Eso fue rápido. Los Guerreros de las Sombras lideraron el ataque, destruyendo la ciudad. Ella y las otras Senshi trataron de poner resistencia, pero fue en vano. Fueron derrotadas con poco esfuerzo. Estaban en el campo de batalla, condenadas a ver caer la ciudad, pero la crueldad del destino no había terminado con ellas.

 _Dolia... dolia tanto. Intentó moverse, intentó hablar, lo intentó todo, pero su cuerpo se negó a trabajar. La muerte arañó su visión, arrastrándola centímetro a centímetro a la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, sin saber si lucharía o se rendiría. Ceder significaba ver a Seiryu de nuevo. Pero ella no podía abandonar sus deberes ahora._

 _El ruido de las botas aplastando la roca fue su única advertencia. Alguien agarró un puñado de su cabello y la levanto, con fuerza, del suelo. Un grito de dolor fue arrancado de sus labios. Abrió los ojos para mirar a su agresor, solo para congelarse cuando los ojos marrones oscuros se clavaron en ella. Por un momento, su corazón dio un vuelco._

 _"¿Seiryu?" susurró._

 _Esos ojos impasibles la estudiaron con un frio calculador por un momento eterno antes de que llegara a una conclusión._

 _"Ah, sí, ya veo", se dijo a sí mismo. "La elegida de mi original imperfecto"._

 _¿Original imperfecto? Esas palabras cortaron la bruma del dolor. No había reaccionado al nombre, lo que significaba que no era Seiryu. Pero se veía idéntico a su amante. ¿Por qué? Un recuerdo surgió en su mente._

 _Seiryu le había dicho una vez que las tierras del oeste tenían una tecnología que rivalizaba con Mercurio. Se habían acercado a clonar con éxito la vida humana antes de que su padre pusiera fin a semejante atrocidad. Así fue como el reino occidental cayó en la rebelión y él había perdido su trono._

 _Sus ojos se estrecharon. Entonces, ella estaba frente a un clon malvado. Qué poético. Trató de llamar a sus poderes, pero sus siguientes palabras la enfriaron hasta los huesos._

 _"Mi original imperfecto murió por mis manos. Era débil". Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntó: "¿Eso te agrada?"_

 _La rabia la llenó. Este monstruo sin alma había...había...Ella gritó. El mundo se empañó cuando el poder surgió de su cuerpo. Entonces todo se volvio negro._

Se acurrucó en un ovillo en el suelo, sollozando y sacudiendo su cuerpo. El habia muerto. Él había muerto, y ella había fracasado. Él había muerto, y ella había reencarnado. El habia muerto. Él estaba muerto. Seguia muerto. Había difamado su memoria. Lo llamó traidor, asesino y monstruo. Sin embargo, nunca había sido él. Ni una sola vez. Su querido amante había muerto defendiendo su hogar. Ella esta ahí. El no. Ella estaba sola.

El silencio del apartamento era ensordecedor. Lo quería de vuelta

"Seiryu!" ella gritó.

Afuera, la tormenta continuaba.

* * *

*Terrians o Terrian es como la autora se dirige a las cosas de Terra: la traducción seria algo como Terrano, pero decidi dejar la palabra original.


	3. Capitulo 2 Soñando

Capítulo 2: Soñando

 _Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo está medio dormido._

-Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

* * *

Los fans gritaron, aplaudieron y corearon su nombre. Se elevaron como una ola rompiendo contra la playa a medida que empezaron a reproducirse los hilos de la siguiente canción.

Era su canción más popular, escrita primero con rabia hacia él. Ahora, cuando los acordes introductorios cambiaron al primer verso, Minako se preguntó si tendría el corazón para cantarla una vez más. Ella siempre había pensado que eran sus ojos los que se habían desvanecido de plata a gris. Ahora ella lo sabia, y no quería cantar. Aún así, no podía detenerse. Sus fans lo esperaban. Entonces, sosteniendo el micrófono entre sus manos temblorosas, cantó el sencillo número uno del año en Tokio, "Silver to Grey".

Las palabras, se dio cuenta mientras brotaban de sus labios, eran injustamente hirientes. En su momento habia pensado que estaban justificadas. Permitir que el traidor oyera su desprecio. Hacerle saber su dolor. Él estaba muerto de todos modos, entonces, ¿Qué importaba? ¡Sailor Moon había pateado su trasero!

Su voz se atasco.

No, no su voz...

Apenas pudo terminar el coro, agradecida por el interludio. Ella necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Tenía que centrarse. Era una líder. Las líderes no eran débiles. Las lágrimas empezaron a rebosar.

El segundo verso se volvió más difícil de cantar que el primero. Intentó desesperadamente reunir la ira, el dolor, la amargura que había alimentado el nacimiento de esta canción, pero no pudo. Se había desvanecido a la luz de la verdad. La verdad sobre él. La verdad sobre su pasado. La verdad sobre sus muertes.

El siguiente coro se desvaneció en el puente. Ella no podía soportarlo más. Con un sollozo estrangulado, dejó de cantar. Su cabello cayó sobre su cara, y lloró. Los gritos de los fanáticos y el ruido del bajo cubrieron sus lágrimas, mientras que las luces parpadeantes ocultaron la verdad muy bien.

Se suponía que ella iba a cantar el coro una vez más. Pero en lugar de escupir otra interpretación de odio, se escuchó a sí misma diciendo:

"Pero ahora sé la verdad, lo que se ocultaba en el interior. Cómo podría odiarte cuando sé que no eran tus ojos. Los tuyos eran plateados, los suyos eran grises. Destruí un amor que no deberia irse."

Su banda estaba confundida. Sus fans extasiados. Ella estaba rota. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza cuando ella susurro:

"Tus ojos eran plateados... los de él eran grises".

Salió corriendo del escenario mientras los músicos aún terminaban los últimos acordes. Se suponía que ella debía cantar tres canciones más antes de terminar, pero no podia. Ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. Corrió pasando entre manos confundidas en el escenario, pasó frente a su incansable manager y un Artemis muy preocupado. Ninguno de ellos importaba, después de todo.

Cerro la puerta de su camerino y le puso el seguro. El dolor la llenó, robándole la voz de la razón. Gritó en agonía mientras rasgaba las cintas de su pelo.

¡Ella solo debería llevar una cinta! ¡Una cinta roja! ¡Pero no! ¡Su cabello había sido trenzado y acomodado en una loca mezcla que él habría odiado! A el le gustaba su cabello suelto. ¡Se suponía que ella debía soltarselo! Se quitó los tacones de aguja, y se escucho el golpe de los zapatos caros golpeando la pared a la distancia mientras se hundía a cuatro patas, ya no podía contener el dolor.

Su cuerpo no podia asimilar correctamente la profundidad del dolor que sentía su corazón ahora. Así que ella gritó. Y lloró. Y lloró. Y gritó y lloró y gritó y lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que le ardieron los pulmones, le dolió la garganta y le temblaba el cuerpo. Entonces ella se derrumbó. Su cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero no le importaba. Ella se lo merecia. Se lo merecía todo.

Danburite tenía razón. Ella estaba maldita.

 _Los aromas florales invadieron sus sentidos cuando la magia de la teletransportacion se desvaneció y la realidad se restauró. Serenity se le había escapado. Aunque estaba vez no. Esta vez, ella personalmente arrastraría a la princesa a la Luna._

 _"¡Serenity!" ella llamó._

 _Llego al sitio donde las coletas rubias se apresuraban a dar la vuelta en una esquina. Se apresuró detrás de su cometido._

 _"¡Te tengo!" gritó mientras doblaba la esquina._

 _Serenity ya estaba a salvo envuelta en los brazos de su príncipe. Sin embargo, no fue esa escena lo que atrajo su atención. Fue la risa divertida de un hombre que estaba cerca._

 _El largo cabello plateado caía libremente alrededor de los anchos hombros y los ojos plateados brillaban a la luz del sol. Él estaba sonriendo exasperado cuando dijo:_

 _"Debe ser difícil tener un cumulo de curiosidad por una princesa (1)"._

 _Ella se había sonrojado furiosamente bajo el comentario burlon; casi se perdió la exclamación de Endymion._

 _"¡Kunzite!"_

"Kunzite," susurró Minako. El portador de la armadura del Príncipe Endymion (2). El guerrero más fuerte de Terra. El único hombre capaz de capturar su ingobernable corazón venesiano. Ella se acurrucó más en sí misma. "Lo siento mucho…"

"¡Mina, amor!" su manager vocifero cuando él y un Artemis humano irrumpieron por la puerta. Minako no se molestó en mirarlos. Ella sabía lo que iba a ver. Su manager se preocuparía por ella, pensando que estaba enferma o algo así. Artemis, por otro lado, tendría esa mirada que ella odiaba, sus ojos diciendo "Lo siento" y "Te lo dije" al mismo tiempo. Sí, sentía pena por su dolor, pero nunca le había gustado Kunzite para empezar, confirmando que siempre tuvo la razón. Imbécil.

"¡Mina, cariño, nena, mi joya!" su manager se arrodilló a su lado, ensuciándose su prístino traje blanco. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Minako no respondió. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? _"No te preocupes, Kento-san, estoy eternamente destrozado porque anoche descubrí que el hombre que pensé que era un monstruo traidor era, en realidad, el hermano mayor malvado del amor de mi vida, y que tanto este como yo fuimos asesinados hace miles de años por dicho hermano malvado. Oh, ¿y mencioné que he pasado los últimos cinco años acusando injustamente a mi alma gemela de delitos que no cometió todo debido a un caso de identidades erróneas?"_ Sí, eso lo entendería muy bien. Se incorporo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas, y miró hacia otro lado.

"Kento-san", dijo Artemis, con un tono que no era discutible. "Permítanos unos minutos, por favor".

Kento miró a Artemis, inspeccionando su actitud fría, y luego al doloroso estado de Minako. La conclusión que sacó fue errónea en todos los aspectos de la palabra. Sin embargo, este aspecto de Artemis era mucho más alto que él. De pie, se sacó el polvo del traje. "Muy bien, pero si hay algún problema..." Dejó que la amenaza, aunque inútil, quedara en el aire mientras los dejaba en paz.

La habitación cayó en un incómodo silencio, Artemis vio a Minako meditando. Ella sabía exactamente a dónde iba esto, Minako decidió detenerlo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Se levantó del suelo y dijo: "No quiero oírlo".

"Minako," trató de todos modos.

"¡No!" Ella chasqueó. "¡No te atrevas a empezar! ¿No lo entiendes, Artemis? ¡Estabas equivocado!" Se apoyó contra su tocador, de espaldas a él, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Estábamos equivocados. Él nunca..." Ella no podía decirlo.

Durante tanto tiempo ella había confiado en el dolor de su traición para alimentarla. Era fácil creer a Danburite cuando su alma gemela era un peón malvado del Reino Oscuro. Ahora...ella no sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que ella creía sobre el pasado se disolvió, y solo le dejaron recoger los pedazos de su corazón destrozado por la miseria y la culpa. "Lo calumnié..." jadeó ella, incapaz de soportarse. "Lo llamé de formas tan horribles..."

Artemis no dijo lo que estaba pensando. Nunca le había gustado el General Terrian. Nunca le habían gustado los Terrians en general. Saber que su protegida, destinada a permanecer como la orgullosa y fuerte líder de los Ejércitos del Reino de la Luna, la confidente personal de la Princesa, la estrella más brillante en el Milenio de Plata, cayo fácilmente en sus brazos lo había enfurecido más allá de las palabras.

Se suponía que nadie debía tocarla, sin embargo él, con una mirada, la capturó. Artemis no lo había aprobado. Parecía justicia poética ver al gran general como un peón de Beryl.

Oh, qué atroces secretos les había ocultado el Príncipe de la Tierra. Apretó los puños enojado con Endymion por abrir esa nueva puerta. Había lastimado a Minako.

Lo que no admitiría era que eso había quitado todas las bases a su odio.

"Minako," intentó ayudarla una vez más.

"No." Ella lo había susurrado, pero le cortó como un cuchillo. "Vete. No quiero hablar contigo, así que vete".

Artemis sintió la orden como un golpe físico. Observó cómo sus hombros temblaban; su corazón le dolía ante el sonido de los sollozos ahogados. Pero ella ya no lo quería allí. Se fue, sin saber si había algo mas que se pudiera hacer. Maldijo la memoria de Kunzite cuando la puerta se cerró entre él y Minako.

Minako se dejó caer en la silla rosa del tocador y miró su reflejo. Su máscara de pestañas se había corrido, dejándole ojos de mapache, y su cabello caía flácido alrededor de su cara inusualmente pálida. Si sus fans la vieran ahora...

 _El se echó a reír mientras caminaban por el palacio, sin darse cuenta, o viendo pero sin importarle, la molestia grabada en su rostro._

 _"Tu vanidad", dijo después de unos momentos, "Nunca deja de sorprenderme"._

"¿ _Vanidad?" ella reclamo ¿Quién era él para hablarle sobre la vanidad?_

 _Él le sonrió amablemente, ignorando su evidente complejo de superioridad. Ella le mostraría lo vano que era comparada con él._

" _Eres un guerrero. Un líder, de hecho, con una imagen de respeto y orden para perdurar", dijo, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos sobre como romper su orgullo. "Y aun así, estás inmaculadamente vestida. Debes pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo arreglando tu cabello". Señaló el complicado tejido que mantenía a raya los mechones que solían fluir libremente*. "Y te pones maquillaje. ¿No es vanidad?"_

" _Soy de la realeza," siseó ella entre dientes. "Tengo una imagen que defender, a diferencia de otros en mi posición"._

 _La luz se apagó de inmediato en sus ojos. Apartó la vista, repentinamente interesado en el adoquín que tenían delante. "De hecho, no todos son de la realeza"._

 _Una declaración tan extraña viniendo de él, pensó mientras el silencio se extendía entre ellos. ¿Por qué sonaría raro solo viniendo de sus labios?_

" _Aun así," comenzó de nuevo, una vez sobresaltándola de sus pensamientos, "¿Sería tan difícil mantener tu cabello suelto de vez en cuando?"_

A partir de ese día, ella mantuvo su cabello suelto a excepción de su única cinta roja. Minako sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Él siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. Su opinión se elevó lentamente hasta ser la más alta a sus ojos. Todo lo que ella hizo, lo hizo para impresionarlo. Ella quería mostrarle que era una líder igual que él.

El pensamiento mismo era gracioso. ¿Por qué debería ella, la princesa de Venus, la Sailor Senshi más poderosa, creer que estaba por debajo de un Terrian común? En ese momento, ella no lo consideraba como su igual. Era simplemente la verdad. Ella era superior, entonces, ¿por qué no lo reconocía?

Porque era un sucio mentiroso. Un muy sexy, como un dios, sucio mentiroso, pero una sucio mentiroso al fin y al cabo.

Había ocurrido tal vez tres meses antes de que Beryl atacara. Ella había "perseguido" a Serenity a Terra, y se encontró con una escena muy inquietante...

"¡ _El Reino Central no soportará esto!" Una voz fría vino desde el interior de la sala del trono. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Estaba segura de que había visto a Serenity entrar por aquí. Su princesa no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Tal vez ella había entrado? Venus se detuvo en la puerta. Estaba parcialmente abierta. Se detuvo en el umbral mientras esa voz fría hablaba de nuevo._

"¡ _Has desobedecido las sagradas leyes de mi reino!" Desde la puerta, Venus vio algo que ella nunca olvidaría._

 _Kunzite, no, no era Kunzite. Aunque se veía exactamente igual a él. La misma cara, el mismo pelo, la misma constitución. Sin embargo, su piel era más oscura, como si hubiera estado al sol todos los días de su vida y, al observarla más de cerca, Venus vio que sus ojos eran grises. Este extraño estaba vestido con una prístina túnica blanca que rodeaba sus estrechas caderas y caía, como una cascada, sobre su hombro izquierdo. Brazaletes de oro recubrían sus brazos superiores, tensos contra sus poderosos bíceps. Un amplio colgante dorado, ¿Algún tipo de ave, tal vez?, se extendía sobre sus pectorales, sostenido allí por una gruesa cadena dorada. No llevaba corona, pero Venus sabía que era realeza. Estaba en su aire._

 _Sus ojos estaban ardiendo con ira mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusador al Príncipe Endymion. "Albergo a este hereje", su dedo voló bruscamente hacia una parte invisible de la sala, "Durante casi diez años. Mintió al Reino Central. No perdonaremos fácilmente esta ruptura de nuestras sagradas leyes". Hizo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras, una peligrosa amenaza colgando pesadamente en el silencio._

" _Estás equivocado, faraón Anubis", respondió fríamente Endymion. Venus podía escuchar la tensión en su voz. Tenía que controlar su ira por el bien de su reino. "No ha ocurrido tal traición"._

" _Entonces dime, oh gran Príncipe," Anubis se burló, "¿Por qué_ **_él_** _todavía está vivo?"_

 _Venus se inclinó hacia delante, mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla más, agradecida de que nadie se fijara en ella, para ver sobre quién estaban debatiendo tan acaloradamente._

 _Kunzite estaba arrodillado al lado de su Príncipe, su rostro era una máscara de piedra, con los ojos agachados._

"¡ _El_ _príncipe Ahkmed fue condenado a muerte por orden sagrado!"_

" _Y murió, el murió", dictamino Endymion, poniéndose de pie. "Por mis manos, el murió, y por mis manos, el fue resucitado. El príncipe Ahkmed del Reino Central murió, de acuerdo con sus leyes. Lo que sucedió después de eso no es de su incumbencia"._

 _Venus se quedó sin aliento. ¿Kunzite era un príncipe? Los recuerdos de su conversación de hacia tanto tiempo volvieron a ella. El había mentido._

" _Exijo su sangre," siseó Anubis. "Me lo darás, ¡O lo tomaré yo mismo!"_

 _Lord Jadeite y Lord Nephrite aparecieron en un instante, ambos con las armas desenfundadas y apuntando al enojado gobernante. La mano de Endymion descansaba firmemente sobre su propia espada. "Se ira ahora, faraón"._

 _Anubis miró con odio a Endymion. "Esto no ha terminado."_

" _Sí, lo hizo." Endymion se dio la vuelta. "Escóltenlo fuera de estos terrenos"._

 _Venus se apartó de la puerta justo cuando la abrieron. Anubis se marchó, arrastrado por los dos Shittenou, con sus armas aún listas. Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. Sus ojos se encontraron. Venus sintió que su odio caía sobre ella. La asustaba._

" _Por este lado", instruyó Jadeite, apuntando al Faraón con su espada. Bajaron por el pasillo y desaparecieron en una esquina._

 _Por la puerta entrecerrada, Venus vio a Endymion arrodillarse frente a Kunzite._

 _Nunca había visto al Gran General tan destrozado._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rebosar en sus ojos inyectados en sangre una vez más al recordar lo que sucedió después.

"¡ _Me mentiste!" Ella jadeó durante el amanecer._

 _Él no la miró. Estaban de pie al borde de un bosque, abrazados por el poder primitivo de la mañana Terrana. Era la primera vez que lo encontraba solo, la primera oportunidad que tenía para saber la verdad._

"¡ _Dijiste que no eras de la realeza!"_

" _No lo soy", respondió en voz baja._

"¡ _Eres un príncipe del reino central!"_

 _Él visiblemente se estremeció ante las palabras. Ella reinó sobre su ira, recordando la mirada en su rostro después de que Anubis se había ido. Su propio hermano lo quería muerto. ¿Por qué?_

" _Nací príncipe; morí príncipe. Vivo, ahora, como soldado"._

" _Pero", susurró, sin saber por qué esto era tan importante para ella. Si realmente era un príncipe, entonces tal vez... solo tal vez... "Pero todavía eres un príncipe. La sangre real fluye por tus venas"._

" _No importa", gruñó. Venus dio un paso atrás cuando se volvió hacia ella, su rostro feroz iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol._

 _Encontró coraje de una fuente desconocida._

 _"¡Sí importa! ¡La sangre importa!"_

"¡La _lealtad importa!" él respondió "Las lealtades de un guerrero superan su sangre. Hace mucho tiempo que renuncié a mi herencia". Su voz era fría como el hielo cuando dijo: "No soy un príncipe"._

Minako golpeó su puño contra el tocador, maldiciendo ese día con cada respiración en su cuerpo. Ese había sido el principio del fin. Kunzite se distanció de ella. Y el faraón Anubis cumplió su palabra. El Reino Central rompió su alianza con el Trono Dorado. Poco después, los Reinos del Norte y del Oeste también se separaron. Susurros de una horrible oscuridad llegaron incluso a los oídos de la Reina Serenity. Ella prohibió que cualquiera fuera a Terra, pero eso no detuvo a la Princesa, ni tampoco a las Senshi.

Entonces desapareció Lord Jadeite.

"¡ _Kunzite!" gritó mientras atravesaba la puerta del palacio. Ella tenía que hacerlo. ¡Ella tenía que! Se estaba yendo. Él se iba, y ella sabía que no volvería. "¡Kunzite!"_

 _Cientos de soldados estaban listos en la puerta principal, todos montados en poderosos corceles de guerra. A la cabeza estaba Lord Kunzite, el Gran General, sentado encima de un semental árabe gris oscuro. Muy apropiado. Lord Nephrite estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre un corcel negro, esperando. Ambos se giraron cuando ella entró por las puertas._

" _Lady Venus", saludó Kunzite, sin el más mínimo rastro de sorpresa en su voz._

" _Kunzite_ " _, ella jadeó, "¿Es cierto?" Su silencio fue suficiente respuesta. Gobernada por pura desesperación, ella lo agarró del brazo, sus dedos se volvieron blancos bajo sus guantes mientras lo sostenía con fuerza y buscaba sus ojos, odiándose a sí misma por la debilidad que estaba mostrando. Sin embargo, su corazón le rogó que no lo dejara irse. "No puedes ir."_

 _Él no la miró._

 _"Tengo un deber para con la gente"._

" _¿Qué hay de tu deber para con tu Príncipe? ¡Eres el portador de su armadura! ¡Debes permanecer a su lado, no dejarlo indefenso!" Su súplica no tenía nada que ver con Endymion. Ambos lo sabían._

" _Me han ordenado que dirija la armadura contra el enemigo", respondió él, sus ojos plateados se encontraron con los azules. Ella se quedó quieta bajo su mirada. Por primera vez en una eternidad, él le sonrió, una sonrisa suave y tierna que ella había extrañado desesperadamente. "Endymion ordena que proteja a su gente"._

" _Lealtades", susurró ella, incapaz de sostener su mirada por la vergüenza de su debilidad. Ella era una líder, no una simplona. ¿Cómo podría ella cuestionarlo?_

 _El desmontó para pararse frente a ella, su poderoso corcel los ocultó de los demás. Lord Nephrite tuvo la cortesía de ordenarle al ejército que se fuera, dejándolos en pseudosoledad._

 _Kunzite tomo su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándola a mirarlo con ojos llorosos._

 _"La lealtad", dijo, "es más importante que la sangre"._

"¿ _Y el corazón?" preguntó, Sailor Venus se convirtió en la temblorosa y asustada princesa Venus, que temía por quien más amaba. "¿Dónde yace la lealtad a raíz del corazón?"_

" _Mi corazón", respondió, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos por unos minutos eternos. "Mi corazón pertenece al quien soy más leal. El que sabe mi nombre"._

 _¿Su nombre? Ella debería haberlo sabido. Ella y las Senshi no eran las únicas guerreras dotadas de magia. Conocía el poder del verdadero nombre. Serenity conocía el suyo. Ella era la única que lo hizo y debería hacerlo. Pero, de pie allí, en sus brazos, sabiendo que esta era la última vez que lo volvería a ver, ella dudo de las consecuencias. Solo Serenity... solo ella..._

 _Y ella se decidió._

 _Pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella se acercó a su oreja, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. "Mi nombre es Afrodita"._

 _El jadeó mientras se formaba el vínculo, poderoso, inquebrantable, zumbando con la magia nacida más allá del reino del tiempo. Ella no se preocupaba por las ramificaciones de tal acto. Ella quería su corazón; Él ya tenía el de ella._

 _La abrazó y susurró:_

 _"Byako"._

"Byako..." El nombre le quedaba.

Le había besado la mano. Cualquier otro adiós hubiera sido insoportable. Sin otra palabra, montó su corcel y cabalgó para liderar sus fuerzas. A ellos se les unirían cientos de miles más fuera de la ciudad. Ellos hicieron su resistencia. Y cayeron. El cayó. Ella lo había sentido caer.

Artemis la retuvo esa noche. Ella había estado en casa, visitando a sus padres por última vez, haciendo los preparativos para la batalla que se avecinaba y tomando un descanso muy necesario del palacio. La había abrazado mientras lloraba, y había odiado a Kunzite por eso. Ella sabía. Su guardian no podía ocultarle secretos, ya que ella no podía ocultarle ninguno tampoco. Poco importaba entonces. El final estaba cerca.

El ataque había sido rápido. Ella lideró a las Senshi en un contraataque, solo para caer ante los más poderosos Guerreros de sombras. Sus últimos recuerdos en la luna se filtraron hasta lo más alto de su mente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

" _Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí", se burló una mujer cruel que no reconoció._

 _Venus trató de ponerse de pie. Mercury yacía a su lado, sangrando profusamente, apenas consciente. Ella tenía que proteger a su amiga._

 _Una mujer con cabello rubio ondulado salió con seguridad de la niebla de la batalla, sus ojos verdes encendidos con el deseo de matar. Los miró como un depredador a su próxima comida antes de volverse y gritar "¡Mira, Malachite! ¡Las encontré!"_

 _Venus no pudo evitar el asombro que la lleno mientras_ **_él_** _caminaba hacia enfrente. Anubis, el faraón caído, ahora convertido en títere de la reina Beryl, la miró con ojos indiferentes. La mujer había saltado sobre ella para agarrar a Mercury por el cuello. "¡Encontré dos patéticas Sailor putas!"_

" _Ya, Ya, Zoicite", reprendió Malachite, "Recuerda nuestras órdenes"._

" _Bien" Ella levanto a Mercury del suelo, riéndose del grito de dolor que arrancó de la frágil chica. "¡Traigan sus cabezas de regreso!"_

" _Mercury..." Venus jadeó con respiraciones entrecortadas. Luchó por ponerse de pie, sintiendo el miedo y el dolor de Mercury a través de su vínculo._

 _Zoicite se inclinó y comenzó a susurrar algo al oído de Mercury. Venus fue repentinamente consumida por olas de desesperación; le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que venía de su amiga atrapada. Vio cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de la más joven. Esa bruja dirigía dagas al alma de su amiga._

 _La ira la llenó, sacando las últimas reservas de sus poderes. Alzo su mano hacia adelante, liberando un haz de luz blanca y caliente. Zoicite gritó, liberando a Mercury para tocar su cara. En ese instante, Venus envió una ola de magia a su amiga, esperando que la consolaría de alguna manera._

 _El frío e insensible metal de la espada de Malachite atravesó su espalda, clavándola al suelo. Ella se atragantó con su propia sangre, incapaz de gritar._

" _Tu te atreves ..." gruñó él sombríamente._

 _Zoicite corrió a su lado, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se lamentaba, "¡Ella cortó mi hermoso rostro!"_

 _Él arrancó la hoja de su carne. Ella gimió en agonía, mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su garganta y se derramaba sobre sus labios. Ya no podía respirar. El mundo se estaba desvaneciendo en la oscuridad._

 _Malachite se arrodilló frente a ella, su malvada mirada llenó su visión._

 _"Sé que estabas allí", dijo. El mal en sus ojos aumentó cuando dijo: "Cumplí mi palabra"._

Minako gritó de rabia, sacándola toda sobre su tocador. ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito sea! ¡MALDITO SEA! ¡Había matado a Kunzite!

Y ella no se había vengado. Ella había tenido la oportunidad, pero al final, no había dado el golpe mortal. Sailor moon lo habia hecho.

Minako se quedó con la culpa.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. "Disculpe, Aino-san". era un asistente. "Hay algunos periodistas afuera que quieren hablar con usted sobre esta noche".

Reporteros. Maldición. La realidad la estaba llamando.

Ella miró su reflejo. Marcas de lágrimas. Ojos rojos. Debilidad.

 _¿Odiarías en lo que me he convertido?_ Ella se preguntó. ¿ _Byako?_

Ella volvia a la realidad, pero su corazón vivia en el sueño.

* * *

(1). No creo que esta frase este bien traducida

(2). El portador de armadura era un sirviente que cuidaba la armadura y las armas de un guerrero.


	4. Capitulo 3: Promesas

"... _ruego que este corazón sea ininterrumpido ..."_

Backstreet Boys _"Incomplete"._

 _Parecía tan destrozado mientras contemplaba el claro cielo nocturno. Agarró la barandilla del balcón con una desesperación que ella pensó antinatural en él. Estaba temblando "Hecate, debes prometerme", susurró, volviéndose hacia ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante el miedo que veía en sus ojos. "Si sucediera lo peor... debes prometerme..."_

Sailor Mars estaba en la boca de la cueva, recordando vagamente la última vez que se había aventurado en esta oscuridad. Malachite los había atacado, y luego fueron llevadas a la luna. Allí, ellas recordaron...pero no era toda la verdad.

Ella siempre había sabido que algo faltaba, pero no importaba entonces, ni importaba ahora, años más tarde, mientras estaba de pie en la cueva que conducía a lo que una vez fue el escondite de Beryl. Nada realmente importaba.

Excepto _eso_.

Los tacones rojos hicieron ruido contra el frío suelo, enviando fuertes ecos tras ella. No le importaba que se escucharan. No quedaba nada aquí.

Mientras se aventuraba audazmente a través de la oscuridad, su mente volvió al momento en que recordo. Ella había estado orando. El fuego se elevo anormalmente alto, y su mente fue invadida por un poder familiar que trajo una ola de recuerdos a su paso. El ataque de visiones la debilitó; ella casi se desmayó, pero Hino Rei no era alguien a quien se le pudiera vencer tan fácilmente. Ella se recompuso y continuó orando.

No le importaba lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Ni un poco.

Ella siguió adelante.

 _Sus tacones sonaron con fuerza mientras corría por los pasillos desconocidos del Palacio Dorado Terrian. Ella ignoró los gritos de advertencia de Mercury cada vez más débiles detrás de ella. Había una magia extranjera aquí. Como guardiana de los fuegos sagrados de Mars, su deber era purificar el mal donde lo encontrara. Y toda la magia Terrana era malvada._

 _Ella se acercó más a la fuente, mientras se adentraba más y más profundamente en el corazón del castillo. Su sexto sentido estaba fuera de control. ¡Tenía que encontrar la fuente!_

 _Las grandes puertas dobles doradas aparecieron al final del pasillo. Detrás de ellos estaba la magia. Ella convocó los poderes sagrados de Mars para ayudarla. El fuego se formó en sus puños cuando abrió las puertas. Con un fuerte grito de batalla, lanzó las llamas hacia adelante._

 _El fuego voló derecho y exacto hacia el sorprendido hombre que estaba de pie ante un altar dorado. Un fuego rugiente ardía entre dos pájaros dorados que se erguían orgullosos y fuertes con sus alas echadas hacia atrás en pleno vuelo. La túnica azul oscuro de él se hinchó mientras se giraba, con las manos extendidas hacia enfrente._

 _Mars sonrió para sí misma. Nadie podía detener sus llamas._

 _El fuego se reunió sus manos. El giró sobre sus talones mientras sus manos se movían en un arco junto al movimiento de su cuerpo. El fuego lo siguió. Se formó un anillo a su alrededor mientras guiaba las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo y las soltaba de nuevo._

 _Mars se congeló en shock. Ella apenas se recuperó a tiempo para reabsorber el fuego en su cuerpo. E incluso después, no pudo moverse. El fuego que se filtraba en su cuerpo no era el suyo. Jadeó cuando el calor desconocido se hundió profundamente en su alma. El sudor se formó sobre su cuerpo, y sus piernas se agotaron. Miró al extraño, mientras su flequillo de color ébano ocultaba su miedo. ¿Cómo había controlado su fuego mientras cambiaba el diseño mágico?_

 _El extraño se volvió hacia el altar como si nada hubiera pasado, inclinó la cabeza y rezó. Sailor Mars cayó al suelo, su cuerpo ya no era capaz de hacerle frente. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Ella tenía que centrarse._

" _No sé lo que dicta el decoro de su planeta, Doncella de Fuego, pero en Terra tenemos una costumbre bastante estricta al entrar en una habitación", dijo de repente. Levantó la cabeza, aplaudió dos veces y se volvió. "Se llama golpear"._

 _Sailor Mars sintió que sus cabellos se elevaban en la parte posterior de su cuello. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de una manera tan irrespetuosa! Ella se puso de pie, la debilidad abandonó su cuerpo como si huyera de su ira. Sin embargo, la marea de desprecio disminuyó cuando vio el colgante colgando de la correa de cuero alrededor de su cuello. Era como si un poco de fuego se hubiera cristalizado; El símbolo planetario Terrian estaba grabado en el centro. Ella misma tenía el mismo colgante que llevaba el símbolo de Mars._

 _Era un guardián elegido de los fuegos sagrados._

 _Y por la apariencia de su túnica ceremonial, él era de un grado más elevado que ella. Inmediatamente se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada._

 _"Perdóname, hermano, no sabía—"_

"¿ _Que Terra tenía un miembro de la orden?" Su tono era tanto de reprimenda como de burla. "No te preocupes, hermana celestial, muchos no lo saben"._

 _Ella se sonrojó bajo su reprimenda. Eso era cierto. Ninguno de los miembros del Milenio de Plata creía que Terra poseyera algún remanente de las viejas tradiciones. Se creía que la llama sagrada de Terra se habia consumido antes de la Era de las Tinieblas, cuando murió el último rey mágico._

 _Las suaves pisadas atrajeron su atención hacia la realidad. Si lo deseaba, por orden sagrada, podría hacer que la despojaran de su posición. La sangre real no importaba en esta Orden. Cerró los ojos y esperó._

 _Él le puso la mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo._

 _"No temas, Hécate, no te castigaré"._

 _Ella se congeló bajo su toque. "Cómo…cómo…"_

 _El se arrodilló junto a ella y le susurró al oído: "Hay una razón por la que los Elegidos Terrian fueron sellados del resto de la Orden"._

 _Su aliento caliente contra su oreja envió un extraño escalofrío por su espalda._

 _Se puso de pie y salió, dejando a una Sailor Mars muy alterada sola._

Como ese día, su sexto sentido la guio a su destino. Se movió a través del laberinto de corredores como un espectro, sin temer a un Youma callejero. No había nada más en estas cuevas a lo que tuviera que temer. Ella era la Sailor Senshi más valiente, más fuerte y más despiadada. Incluso la cruel Sailor Uranus no podía vivir tan sin emociones como ella. Ella era la apasionada Sailor Mars que vivió por encima del amor. Su corazón estaba muerto, y no le importaba.

 _Acompañó a su princesa al palacio. Sabía que esto no era una visita diplomática ordenada por la reina, aunque su princesa había jurado una y otra vez que si. Ella estaba obedeciendo. Su princesa habría ido con o sin ella, pero Mars estaría condenada si permitiera que Júpiter o su líder cuidaran a la princesa en este peligroso planeta. Y esta vez, ella no sería tomada por sorpresa._

 _Entraron en la sala del trono. Mars sintió disgusto al ver a su princesa inclinarse respetuosamente ante el rey y la reina de Terra. "Bárbaros," siseó en voz baja._

 _Sin embargo, ella también tuvo que inclinarse. No se arriesgaría a un enfrentamiento, a pesar de sus sentimientos._

 _Se abrió una puerta a la izquierda de los tronos y entró el Príncipe de Terra, flanqueado por sus cuatro generales. Ella entrecerró los ojos cuando **lo** vio entrar. Ahora estaba vestido con su uniforme, una prístina chaqueta blanca con adornos rojos, pantalones marrones y una larga capa blanca. Dos espadas colgaban del cinturón de cuero en su cintura. La empuñadura de las espadas, notó, tenían forma de garras de águila._

 _Una chispa de miedo sacudió su corazón mientras sus ojos se movían hacia ella. Él sabía su verdadero nombre. Eso significaba que él tenía poder sobre ella. ¿Pero cómo lo supo?_

 _Sus palabras desde su primer encuentro atormentaron su memoria. Una razón... ¿qué razón? Daba igual. Los terranos eran bárbaros. La Reina Serenity era una tonta por querer reabrir el comercio con personas como ellos, pero como Senshi, no iría en contra de los deseos de su Reina._

 _La princesa Serenity tomó el brazo del príncipe Endymion y se dejó llevar a los jardines. Sailor Mars lo siguió, y, para su disgusto, también lo hizo el Sacerdote. Caminó a su lado. Su presencia era sofocante. Podía sentir el calor de su llama interior moviéndose sobre su piel, llamando al fuego dentro de ella. Para su horror, sintió que el fuego se elevaba en su sangre como respuesta. Su magia zumbaba por el deseo de fusionarse con la suya._

 _Dieron vuelta a una esquina, y de repente, estaban solos._

" _Parece que no prestas atención a lo que te rodea, Hecate", le reprendió. "Es una debilidad peligrosa para un guerrero"._

 _Ella miró a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados por tres lados por un imponente seto cubierto de rosas rojas. El bloqueó el único camino de regreso al jardín. Estaba atrapada, pero no le permitiría tener poder sobre ella al mostrarle su miedo. De pie, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en desafío. "Presumes mucho usando mi nombre tan libremente"._

 _Cualquier otro hombre se marchitaría bajo el fuego en sus ojos, pero no él. Él sonrió, complacido con la amenaza en su voz._

 _"Es tu castigo, niña", respondió él con voz sedosa. "¿No conoces tus leyes sagradas? Cuando un miembro de una orden planetaria ingresa al templo de otra orden planetaria sin ser invitado, el nombre sagrado de ese miembro se revela como un castigo por faltar al respeto a la orden sagrada. Tú irrumpiste en mi ritual, así que tu nombre se me revelo._

"¡ _Eso es injusto!" espetó ella, retrocediendo mentalmente ante el tono infantil en su voz. "¡No sabía que la Orden Terrana aun se conservara"_

 _Él se rió fríamente ante su protesta. "¿Creías que tú y las Senshi eran las únicas guerreros mágicas que quedaban en el universo? Oh, cuán arrogante se ha vuelto tu Alianza"._

 _Ella se molestó._

 _"¡Sólo un bárbaro diría tal calumnia!"_

" _¿Quién es bárbaro, Hécate?" preguntó, reprendiéndola una vez más con el uso de su nombre. "¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu intrusión?"_

 _Por ley sagrada, ella estaba obligada a responder. Ningún miembro de un rango menor podría negar la verdad a un Elegido superior. Inclinando la cabeza, dijo:_

 _"Sentí una poderosa magia cerca de la ubicación de mi Princesa. Como estábamos en Terra, sentí que era una amenaza y fui a detenerla"._

" _Con eso, quieres decir que toda la magia Terrian es malvada"._

 _Ella se sonrojó, sintiendo vergüenza por sus acciones por primera vez en su vida._

 _Su capa crujió con la brisa mientras él se giraba._

 _"Me parece que la verdadera barbarie es no permitir que un pueblo avance en los caminos que antes se consideraban sagrados"._

Se detuvo en la entrada de una gran caverna. La luz fosfórica cambio la habitación a un tono azul pálido. Ella se estaba acercando a su destino. Pronto, todo habría terminado. Ella volvería a la vida, y tal vez, ayudaría a sus amigas a seguir adelante también.

Makoto se había encerrado en su apartamento.

Minako estaba de gira.

Y nadie había tenido noticias de Ami en días.

Rei entrecerró los ojos. Necesitaban superarlo. El pasado era el pasado. Tenían un futuro reino para el cual prepararse. Deshacerse por los amores del pasado era una pérdida de tiempo. Cuanto antes completara su tarea, mejor.

Ella apresuro la marcha.

Pronto, muy pronto…

"¿ _Cuál es tu nombre?"_

 _El levantó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo. "¿No has aprendido el sutil arte de tocar?"_

 _Ella cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. "Dime."_

 _El dejo caer el informe y lo dejó rodar hacia atrás cuando se sentó y cruzó las manos._

 _"No es difícil. Cuando te acerques a una puerta cerrada, forma tu puño y golpea tus nudillos contra la madera tres veces. De ahí el término 'golpear'"._

 _Se apartó del marco de la puerta, sin estar ya intimidada por sus modales arrogantes. Ella se quedó atrás, sin embargo, porque todavía había un nivel de respeto que tenía que dejar. No admitiría que su magia todavía vibraba en su presencia. Cuanto más se resistía, más se agitaba. Ella lo evitó lo más posible, pero eso lo empeoró. Aun asi ella aguantaría. Era fuerte._

 _"Respóndeme"._

 _El se puso de pie y pasó junto a ella con pasos largos y elegantes. Cuando la pasó, ella sintió que su magia saltaba dentro de ella. Presionándose contra su pecho como si tratara de escapar. Ella la obligó a volver._

 _Él cerró la puerta._

 _"Sabes mi nombre."_

" _No, mi Lord Jadeite", respondió ella mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio. "Han pasado dos meses. El castigo no debe seguir. ¡Es menosprecio!"_

" _No me preocupa que tengas miedo de ser controlada", dijo mientras revisaba el desorden en su escritorio. Recogió una hoja de papel enterrada, la examinó y la volvió a dejar. "Y si recuerdo, no he hecho nada que ejerza control sobre ti"._

 _Ella apretó los puños con irritación._

 _"La única forma de romper el castigo es que me des tu nombre de buena gana"._

 _El se volvió lentamente, sus ojos azules, del mismo color del corazón de una llama, se encontraron con los de ella._

 _"No le daré mi nombre a quien no quiera recibirlo"._

"¡ _Estoy dispuesta!" Ella chasqueó._

" _No, no lo estas", contradijo con un movimiento de cabeza._

"¡Y _o lo estoy!" Ella gimió de nuevo. "¡Lluvia en el altar! ¿Entiendes lo que me está haciendo este castigo?"_

"¿ _Entiendes las consecuencias de tus acciones?" espetó de nuevo. El calor de la habitación aumentó visiblemente. Sailor Mars retrocedió ante su demostración de poder. Dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba, sus ojos quemaban en el alma de ella. "Exiges libertad, pero ¿A qué precio? ¡Intercambiar nombres forma el vínculo más fuerte! ¡Ni siquiera se hace entre un señor y su sirviente! Le diste tu nombre a tu princesa, pero nunca te atreverías a pedir el suyo. ¡Es algo más allá de la igualdad! Tal vínculo no debe ser tomado a la ligera"._

 _Ella retrocedió de nuevo y se detuvo. Estaba atrapada ahora contra la puerta. Buscó a tientas el asa, pero su presencia mágica la congeló en su lugar. El calor salía de él en oleadas. Su magia corrió por sus venas, rogando ser liberada, para fusionarse con su llama más poderosa._

"¡ _La Ley de Intrusión se estableció para que una situación como la nuestra no se produjera!" dijo con firmeza. "De hecho, es un castigo cruel tener tal control sobre ti. Y peor aún, si el maestro es del sexo opuesto..." Se calló. Él estaba parado directamente frente a ella. Un paso más uniría sus cuerpos._

 _Ella lo miró, hipnotizada a pesar de sí misma. Él era más alto que ella; Más alto, más fuerte y más poderoso. La asustó y la excitó. Su corazón tronó en sus oídos. Su garganta estaba seca. Ella tragó mientras esperaba que él terminara._

 _Sus ojos brillaron con indecisión. "¿Sabes por qué la Orden Terrian fue aislada del resto?" Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Es porque la llama Terriana es demasiado salvaje. Contiene dos lados, ambos peligrosos a su manera. Uno arde con la pasión por la vida; el otro arde con el deseo de destruir. La llama Terrana consume toda la maldad de las llamas planetarias. Es por eso que es la más fuerte". Él le acarició la cara con una mano temblorosa. "Es por eso que tu magia llama a la mía"._

 _Dio un paso adelante. Ella jadeó cuando su cuerpo presionó contra el de ella. Su magia estalló a su alrededor, finalmente pudo conectarse con él a través del contacto físico._

" _¿Entiendes lo que me pides?" susurró de nuevo. "Si te lo digo, no hay vuelta atrás. Si te lo digo, serás consumida"._

 _Ella lo miró a los ojos, perdida en el remolino de poder. Era un bárbaro. Un terrian. Él tenía el control. Ella quería libertad. Quería la liberación._

 _Lo quería a él._

 _Ella asintió en silencio._

 _Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. "Muy bien entonces." Sus labios trazaron un camino hacia su oído, donde susurró: "Mi nombre, mi hermosa Hécate, es Suzaku"._

 _La puerta de entrada que bloqueaba su magia del otro se abrió, y como dos ríos que se precipitaron, su magia se fusionó._

 _La debilitó._

 _Ella se apoyó contra él y se consumió._

Ella estaba aquí.

Era una caverna pequeña y húmeda. No había luz, excepto por el débil resplandor proveniente del gran cristal que se alzaba horriblemente en el otro extremo. Caminó hacia adelante, con el rostro en blanco, hasta que estuvo cara a cara con la piedra.

El le devolvió la mirada, su rostro era una máscara de conmoción y terror.

Rei puso una mano enguantada contra el ataúd de hielo. Vibraba con energía negativa. Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras lo saludaba. "Hola, mi Lord Jadeite".

No había muerto esa noche en el aeropuerto. El Fuego Sagrado de su templo le había revelado eso poco después de que se aclararon las visiones. En cambio, él estaba aquí, atrapado, esperándola.

Ahora ella podría terminar lo que comenzó.

 _Él se quedó de pie en el balcón mirando hacia el claro cielo nocturno. La luz de la luna perfilaba cada hendidura de su pecho, y la brisa fresca bailaba a través de su enredado cabello dorado. Estaba preocupado, ella podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo._

 _Ella envolvió la sábana de seda alrededor de su cuerpo y se deslizó de su cama. Sus pies descalzos la impulsaron a través del frío suelo de baldosas hasta que quedó detrás de él. La luz bailaba a través de la banda de rubí que rodeaba su dedo anular izquierdo mientras ella le acariciaba el hombro._

 _"Suzaku, ¿qué ocurre?"_

 _El miró hacia abajo._

 _"Una criatura de gran oscuridad ha invadido Terra. Ya ha infestado a los Reinos Central, Occidental y Norte con su maldad. Sus ejércitos se están agrupando en las fronteras. Lord Nephrite y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para contener el mal pero es demasiado. Temo por Terra". Su voz se volvió aún más grave cuando susurró: "Temo por mi Príncipe"._

 _Habia mas. Ella esperó a que él le dijera._

 _Suzaku miró hacia el cielo nocturno._

 _"El príncipe Endymion me ha pedido que lleve a las Fuerzas Especiales en una misión de reconocimiento. Mis hombres están preparados para morir, si es necesario, para informar la fuerza del enemigo"._

 _Estaba evitando el verdadero problema._

 _"Amado", susurró ella, "¿Qué te está molestando realmente?"_

 _Parecía tan destrozado mientras contemplaba el claro cielo nocturno. Agarró la barandilla del balcón con una desesperación que ella pensó antinatural para él. Estaba temblando "Hecate, debes prometerme", susurró, volviéndose hacia ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante el miedo que veía en sus ojos. "Si sucediera lo peor... debes prometerme..."_

" _¿Qué?" preguntó ella, con el miedo apretando su estómago. Ella no entendia ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

" _Este demonio está transformando los corazones de las personas al extraer el profundo mal en su interior". Se interrumpió, incapaz de soportar la verdad que estaba a punto de decir. "Dentro de mi corazón...enterrado profundamente en la oscuridad... está todo el pecado del universo. Lo contengo. Es mi carga. Temo enfrentar a este demonio, porque puedo... puedo..."_

" _¡Para eso!" Ella chasqueó. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres tan débil?"_

" _Soy humano, Hécate. Primero y ante todo, todavía soy humano. Y los humanos son débiles". Se volvió completamente hacia ella y le tomó las manos. "Si la batalla me transforma*, debes matarme". El rostro de ella palideció a la luz de la luna, pero él siguió adelante. "Solo tú puedes. Si ese demonio me supera, tu fuego puede salvarme. Por favor, Hecate, prométemelo"._

Ella no había dicho nada. Solo asintió. Eso no era una promesa verdadera. Pero a él le dio esperanza, y por eso, se alegró. Se aferró a la creencia de que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer. Una semana después, el informe de su desaparición llegó a sus oídos. Ella había ido a Terra para exigir la verdad. Endymion no quería hablar con ella. Lord Kunzite y Lord Nephrite se estaban preparando para la guerra, y Lord Tanzanite estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar a su amado. Esa fue la confirmación suficiente.

Ella había esperado durante días dentro de su Templo, rezando para que él regresara. La princesa misma tuvo que ordenarle que saliera. No volvió a ver a su amado hasta aquel fatídico día en la luna.

 _Ella yacía en el campo de batalla, incapaz de respirar. El poder de los Guerreros de las Sombras era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Luchó por ponerse de pie. ¿Dónde estaban las otras? Ella no podía verlas. Apretó los dientes y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Un paso a la vez. Tenía que encontrar a las demás._

" _Bueno, bueno, sobreviviste", vino su voz anormalmente fría detrás de ella. Mars se volvió lentamente, con la incredulidad escrita en su rostro. Allí estaba él, su amado, vestido con un uniforme gris oscuro y una sonrisa fría en sus labios. "Entonces de nuevo, se supone que las Sailor Senshi son difíciles de matar"._

 _No podia ser verdad. Ella trastabillo hacia atrás, incapaz de soportar la vista._

 _Él se rió fríamente cuando ella cayó al suelo._

 _"Nunca aprendiste a prestar atención a donde ibas". Sacudió la cabeza. "Una debilidad muy peligrosa por cierto, Hécate"._

 _Mars se quedó sin aliento. El sonido de su nombre pronunciado en un tono tan lleno de odio aterrizó en sus oídos como un golpe físico. ¿Qué le había pasado para cambiarlo así? Sus palabras hicieron eco a través de sus oídos..."Dentro de mi corazón... está todo el pecado del universo..."_

 _¿Era esta la mitad malvada de su alma? ¿De quién él le había advertido? ¿Era este el fuego que ansiaba destruir?_

 _No. Era demasiado orgulloso para darse por vencido. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Cómo!_

 _¿Lo hizo ella? Esa bruja ¿Fue ella?_

 _¿O era el demonio que tanto había temido? ¿Fueron los poderes de ese demonio realmente tan fuertes que podrían vencer incluso los fuegos sagrados más fuertes?_

 _Ella lo miró, congelada, paralizada, mientras el desenvainaba su espada._

 _"¡Adiós, amada!"_

 _Mars cerró los ojos y gritó:_

 _"¡Suzaku!"_

 _Su brazo se congeló en medio del ataque._

 _"¿Cómo me llamaste?"_

 _Ella tragó las lágrimas que crecían en su garganta._

 _"¿Suzaku?"_

 _Sus duros ojos azules se fundieron en una llama líquida. Jadeite dejó caer su espada y aferro su cabeza. Gritó de dolor cuando el fuego azul lo rodeó. "Hecate..." jadeó de repente. Cayó de rodillas; una mano agarró su pecho, mientras la otra trataba de alcanzarla._

 _"¿Amada?" Susurró, aturdido, confundido, como si despertara de un sueño._

 _Ella sollozó de alivio. Él no se había ido realmente. Ella se arrastró hacia él y lo jaló contra ella._

 _"¡Estás vivo!" ella lloró._

 _Agarró sus hombros y susurró: "No, mi amor, no lo estoy". Su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión; El sudor corría por su frente. Ella observó con horror como sus ojos se volvieron hielo, luego fuego, luego hielo y de nuevo a fuego. Su alma luchaba desesperadamente contra la oscuridad. "No puedo contenerlo por mucho tiempo, no aquí. Hay demasiada maldad. Demasiada..." Se calló con un dolor visible. Su agarre sobre sus hombros se apretó. Buscó sus ojos desesperadamente. "En cualquier momento, perderé el control. Temo lo que te haré... a mi Príncipe, a este reino"._

 _Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la idea de que se había llegado a esto. "Por favor, no me lo pidas."_

 _Él limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar, el amor más profundo brillando a través de su dolor._

 _"Lo siento mucho, amante. Pero debes olvidarme de mí"._

" _No!" Ella se arrojó contra su cuerpo y sollozó rota. "¡No me lo pidas!"_

" _Hécate..." Él la abrazó._

 _Ella sintió que se perdía en la oscuridad. Ella escuchó su espada cayendo en el suelo. Aún así, ella se aferró a él. No dijeron palabras mientras el conducía la espada a través de su corazón._

Rei negó con la cabeza, desterrando los recuerdos a las profundidades más oscuras de su alma. Ella había sido demasiado débil para cumplir su promesa. Pero ya no más.

Entrecerró los ojos, su resolución quieta y firme. Ella cumpliria su sagrado deber. Destruiría su maldad. Presionando ambas manos contra el hielo, susurró, "Fire Soul*".

Los Fuegos Sagrados de Mars salieron de sus manos y giraron alrededor de la prisión. Ella dio un paso atrás para mirar. El hielo se derritió en trozos que se disolvieron con un siseo, liberando una niebla negra en el aire. Observó desapasionadamente cuando el cruel guerrero conocido como el General Jadeite despertó de su sueño solo para caer en un infierno. Sus gritos de dolor cayeron en oídos sordos.

Ella vio como el Fuego Sagrado consumía su cuerpo. Era lo que el se merecía por ser débil.

De repente, desde las llamas, ella lo vio... sus ojos, fuertes y claros, mirándola. A través del fuego, lo vio sonreír. "Gracias, Hécate..." susurró.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Con un grito final, murió, su cuerpo cayó en el fuego y desapareció en ceniza.

Rei esperó con aliento contenido por lo que sucedería después.

Los momentos pasaron como una eternidad insoportable. Sin embargo, ella esperó.

Sería pronto. Todo terminaría pronto.

El dijo que su fuego lo salvaría.

Ella esperó.

Nada…

Eso no podría estar bien. Se suponía que algo iba a pasar.

"¿Suzaku?" Ella susurró. "Esto no es divertido. ¡Vamos!"

Nada.

¡Se suponía que sería salvado! ¿Qué salió mal?

"¡Suzaku!" ella gritó.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Qué salió mal?

Ella cayo de rodillas. Las cenizas volaron a su alrededor mientras cavaba en el hollín. ¡Era Suzaku! ¡El Fénix que renacería de nuevo! ¿Dónde estaba el?

Sus dedos encontraron algo en la ceniza. Ella lo agarró y lo sacó.

Era un medallón de llamas de fuego con el símbolo Terrian grabado en el centro.

Rei se quedó en shock.

Ella había cumplido su promesa. Ella lo había matado.

Hino Rei, la apasionada Senshi que vivía por encima del amor, apretó el medallón contra su pecho y sollozó.

No era justo

Ella había cumplido su promesa. Él había caído, y ella lo había matado.

Era tan injusto.

* * *

*Decidi dejar la oración en ingles porque en el anime en japonés todos los ataques son en ingles XD

Nota del traductor:

¡Maldito "Su"! Jamas me habia dado cuenta de que esa palabrita podía ser un dolor de cabeza. Y es que cuando en ingles la oración tiene genero, al momento de ponerlo en español la traducción es "su" y te obliga a añadir mas texto para que se pueda entender.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en este capitulo pero tuve una semana difícil entre tareas y exámenes, además de que un familiar murió, estoy a solo un par de horas de irme al funeral fuera de la ciudad y a pesar de que tengo que terminar la tarea antes decidi subirles el episodio porque sino tendrían que esperar hasta el lunes o martes.

Por cierto, el siguiente es el de Ami


	5. Capitulo 4 Sola

"… _Pero sin ti, voy a estar incompleto"._

 _\- "Incomplete" por los Backstreet Boys_

 _El Guerrero de las Sombras había hecho bien su trabajo. Con un solo ataque, las famosas Sailor Senshi quedaron dispersas por el campo de batalla, sus cuerpos golpeados y rotos. Mercury yacía en un montón tembloroso. Su sangre manchaba los escombros a su alrededor mientras intentaba desesperadamente evaluar el daño. Tenia un hueso roto en su muslo izquierdo; los huesos de su tobillo derecho estaban destrozados; el sangrado interno causaba una acumulación de presión en su abdomen, impidiendo que sus pulmones se expandieran efectivamente a su capacidad total; tenia su visión borrosa debido a una conmoción cerebral; y no podía sentir su brazo izquierdo._

 _Sus sentidos mágicos crepitaban como estática por el uso cada vez mayor de la Energía Oscura que convergia en el Reino de la Luna, el cual una vez fue puro. No podía sentir a Júpiter ni a Mars; sin embargo, Venus estaba cerca, pero ¿Dónde? Intentó rodar pero su cuerpo se puso rígido y sufrió un espasmo obligándola a quedarse quieta. Las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos._

 _"Genbu", susurró ella como una oración desesperada. Él no vendría por ella. Él ya se había ido._

 _"Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí"._

 _Los ojos de Mercury se ensancharon ante el sonido de la voz familiar. El miedo y la ira llenaron su ser. Ella quería pelear; quería correr, quería…_

 _Lady Zoicite se acercó confiadamente a las guerreras caídas, con las manos posadas con engreimiento en sus estrechas caderas. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás triunfalmente, miró por encima del hombro y gritó:_

 _"¡Mira, Malachite! ¡Las encontré!" Un destello de crueldad llenó sus ojos verdes y muertos cuando ella agarró a Mercury por el cuello y le escupió en la cara, "¡Encontré dos patéticas Sailor putas!"_

" _Ya, ya, Zoicite", reprendió Malachite, "Recuerda nuestras órdenes"._

"Bien" Ella levanto a Mercury del suelo, riéndose del grito de dolor que arrancó de la frágil chica. "¡Traigan sus cabezas de regreso!"

 _Mercury miró con odio a la general femenina. Zoicite sonrió y se inclinó a susurrar en su oído:_

 _"Eres tan patética. Débil, como el bastardo de mi hermano. Cómo él pudo amar a alguien de verdad es un misterio. Dice que amaba a su príncipe, pero ¿Qué bien le hizo eso al final? El Reino Dorado ya no es mas que un monton de cenizas ardientes" Ella empujó a Mercury aún más y se rió alegremente. "¡Dijo que te amaba! Y sin embargo, aquí estás, sufriendo y muriendo. ¿Y dónde está mi querido hermanito, hm? Ciertamente no está aquí". Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada ruidosa, larga y cruel. "¡Él está muerto!" gritó alegremente. "Murió como el perro que era"._

 _Las lágrimas ardían por sus mejillas sin obstáculos. Él estaba muerto. ¡Su amante estaba muerto!_

 _Los ojos crueles de Zoicite se posaron en la temblorosa Senshi cuando agregó:_

 _"Él murió... maldiciendo tu nombre"._

 _¡No!_

 _Un rayo de luz blanca golpeó la cara de Zoicite. La general del Reino Oscuro liberó a su víctima y aulló de dolor, agarrándose la cara. Mercury cayó de nuevo al suelo, mientras nuevos niveles de dolor explotaban a través de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, una magia reconfortante la envolvió. Era Venus._

 _Una imagen apareció en su mente, uno de su muerto Genbu abrazándola, con un hilo de oro envuelto firmemente alrededor de ellos. La débil voz de Venus la llamó por su enlace:_

 _"Nunca ha habido un amor tan puro en este mundo como su amor por ti"._

 _Mercury sonrió._

 _La magia fue brutalmente cortada. La sonrisa de Mercury se desvaneció cuando se cortó el enlace mágico que la conectaba con Venus. El choque se estableció en su cuerpo, dejándola congelada en el suelo. Venus estaba muerta..._

 _Zoicite apareció sobre ella una vez más, la sangre corriendo por su rostro herido, con una larga daga de cristal en sus manos._

 _"Nadie merece la felicidad", gruñó mientras levantaba la hoja sobre su cabeza. Con un fuerte grito de batalla, lo hundió en el cuello de Mercury._

Ami gritó. Salió disparada de su cama y cayó al frío suelo del dormitorio, con sus mantas y almohadas cayendo tras ella.

"¡Ami-san!" Haruhi gritó en shock y alarma desde la litera superior. Se apresuró a bajar la escalera y se arrodilló junto a su amiga. "Ami-san, ¿Estás bien?"

Ami miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Estaba en su dormitorio, en Inglaterra, sana y salva en la universidad. No habia Reino Oscuro ni Zoicite. Ella tragó saliva; tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón y calmar su frenética respiración. Sus ojos se posaron en un reloj.

"¡5 am!" ella gimio. "Haruhi, ¿Qué día es hoy?"

Haruhi se recostó en sus tobillos.

"Martes."

"¡¿Eh?!" Ami luchó para salir de sus mantas. "¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

Haruhi se puso de pie y se estiró.

"No te veías muy bien ayer, así que te dejé dormir".

Ami recordaba vagamente haberse arrastrado de su clase de las dos en punto y haber caído en su cama. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó un nuevo cambio de ropa de su armario.

"¡Tengo un examen de Historia Antigua en cinco horas! ¡Necesito estudiar!"

Sin que ella lo notara, Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eres tan paranoica, Ami-san."

Ami no se molestó en responder. Agarró su mochila y salió corriendo del tranquilo dormitorio, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Su compañera de intercambio no la entendía. Ella tenía todo el derecho de estar paranoica hoy. Estaba atrasada en sus estudios. Por primera vez en su vida, Ami temía por sus calificaciones. Pero, ¿cómo podría concentrarse con los burlones ojos verdes que pasaban por su mente todo el tiempo?

No sabía qué lo había provocado, pero un día, mientras estaba en la biblioteca, se sintió envuelta por una ola de recuerdos que la dejaron débil y temblando por horas. Habían pasado dos semanas, pero todavía no se había recuperado completamente. ¿Y cómo podría? Todo era diferente ahora.

La luz de la luna la guió a través del silencioso campus. El resplandor plateado atrajo su mente hacia el pasado, hasta el primer día que lo conoció.

 _El palacio lunar estaba en silencio. Todo estaba en reposo. Sailor Mercury asintió con aprobación mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Nada que reportar. Nunca lo había, pero nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadosa._

 _Se volvió hacia el siguiente pasillo y se detuvo. Un extraño estaba de espaldas a ella. Llevaba un atuendo Terrian. La capa marrón significaba que era un hombre de gran rango._

 _Volvió la cabeza de un lado a otro, luciendo perdido y confundido. Mercury entrecerró los ojos y se posiciono en una postura de ataque. Los Terrian no estaban permitidos en la Luna. "¡Alto, intruso!" ordenó bruscamente._

 _El se dio la vuelta con sorpresa y Mercury fue tomada por sorpresa ante su apariencia infantil. El cabello rubio ondulado caía como una cascada alrededor de su cara, y los grandes ojos verdes la miraron inocentemente._

 _"¡Oh! Buenas noches", saludó cordialmente. "Perdóname, pero parece que estoy perdido. ¿Sabes dónde está la princesa Serenity?"_

 _Las banderas rojas se alzaron en su mente. Sin dudarlo, sacó su computadora y activó el sistema de seguridad del palacio. Las alarmas de advertencia llenaron el pasillo, mientras que el sonido de los guardias corriendo se podía escuchar en la distancia._

 _El extraño frunció el ceño._

 _"Eso fue bastante grosero"._

" _Está bajo arresto por orden de la reina Serenity", le informó Mercury con frialdad, "por cargos de invasión en un terreno prohibido"._

" _No estoy invadiendo", respondió perturbado. Levantó un pergamino atado con una correa de cuero. "Simplemente estoy entregando un mensaje privado a la princesa Serenity. Si pudieras mandarme a su habitación, estaré fuera de tu camino"._

 _Mercury formo una bola de agua y hielo en la mano._

 _El desconocido suspiró y sacudió la cabeza._

 _"Muy bien, entonces. Tendré que encontrarla por mi cuenta."_

 _Lo que sucedió después asombró a la pobre soldado. El terrian se movió a gran velocidad hacia la pared de cristal, donde se fundió en su propio reflejo y desapareció. Los guardias llegaron justo cuando su capa entró en la pared._

 _Sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre el extraño evento, Mercury ordenó a los guardias que fueran a los aposentos de la Princesa Serenity. Se apresuraron por los pasillos ya que Mercury temía por la seguridad de su princesa. En unos momentos, estaban irrumpiendo a través de las puertas en sus cámaras._

 _Serenity se apartó rápidamente del espejo, con un rollo encuadernado en cuero en las manos. Mercury pensó que podía ver la silueta en retirada del intruso dentro del espejo, pero no podía estar segura. Serenity frunció el ceño y exigió:_

 _"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"_

" _Hay un intruso Terrian en el palacio, princesa", dijo Mercury. "Dijo que venía por ti"._

 _Serenity se echó a reír y les despidio a lo lejos. "Qué tontería. Sabes tan bien como yo que los Terrians son incapaces de viajar a la Luna"._

" _Pero, mi señora…" insistió Mercury._

"¡ _Sin peros!" Serenidad dijo con firmeza. "Vete. Estoy cansada"._

 _Mercurio se inclinó a regañadientes._

 _"Si, princesa." Y salió de la habitación._

Ami usó su tarjeta de identificación de estudiante para abrir las puertas. Ella saludó al bibliotecario de la madrugada en su camino hacia la sección de Historia Antigua. La prueba era sobre el desarrollo de la civilización occidental desde el principio de los tiempos hasta la Edad Media.

Necesitaba ponerse al día con su lectura lo antes posible. Mientras sacaba su libro de texto y se acomodaba en una de las sillas mullidas de atrás, recordó algo más. Se suponía que ella se encontraría con Ryo hoy después del examen.

Ami maldijo entre dientes. Ella no quería verlo. Lo había evitado en su mayor parte, sintiéndose incómoda después de que sus recuerdos habían sido restaurados, pero él era persistente. Él había sido el que sugirió que ambos fueran a Inglaterra como estudiantes de intercambio para la universidad. Le dolía el corazón al pensar en él descubriendo todo.

Él no había sido mas que un novio perfecto para ella. Hasta ese momento, su corazón nunca había estado comprometido en eso. Ahora sabía por qué.

Ami suspiró pesadamente y trató de distraerse con sus estudios. Sin embargo, incluso en las páginas de la historia antigua, él estaba allí, burlándose de ella con su ingenio y su risa. Oh, cómo lo odiaba.

 _"¡Déjame salir!" Mercury gritó acaloradamente. Golpeó los puños contra las grandes puertas de caoba. "¡Déjame salir en este instante!"_

 _"Perdóneme, lady Mercury", respondió el intruso -un lord general Tanzanite- en tono de disculpa. "Pero estabas invadiendo terrenos Terrian. Debo castigarte por tu horrible ruptura del decoro. Permanecerás en la Biblioteca hasta que pueda llevarte ante las autoridades correspondientes"._

 _Agarró las manijas de las puertas, pero tuvo que soltarlas inmediatamente, ya que en el momento en que sus manos tocaron el bronce, surgieron cristales en el enmaderado hacia sus dedos. Si se hubiera tardado, sus manos habrían quedado atrapadas. Mercury frunció el ceño hacia la puerta. Que patán tan desagradable._

 _La había engañado al aceptar ayudarla a encontrar a la princesa Serenity, que una vez más se había escabullido a Terra sin permiso. La había llevado hasta la Biblioteca Real, donde la había reprendido por su sorpresa ante la cantidad de libros que había allí._

 _"A pesar de la creencia popular, los Terrian_ _pueden_ _leer", había dicho mientras examinaba los tomos. Escogió un grueso libro encuadernado en cuero y se lo entregó. "Incluso tenemos una historia completa"._

 _Mientras pasaba las páginas, sin tener la intención real de leer una basura tan inútil como este libro de mentiras, él había cerrado la puerta y la había sellado con algún tipo de hechizo de barrera, encerrándola efectivamente._

 _Su voz la devolvió al presente._

 _"Si te aburres, mi señora, intenta leer. Espero que nuestra literatura primitiva sobre los Terrian no sea demasiado insultante para tu intelecto superior"._

 _La pulla dolio por alguna razón desconocida. El pueblo mercuriano se enorgullecía de ser la raza más avanzada e inteligente en el Milenio de Plata. Él no deberia ser tan irrespetuoso con su gente. "Bárbaro ignorante", murmuró ella._

Ami negó con la cabeza, tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos. Ella _tuvo_ , en contra de su voluntad, que empezar a leer la historia Terrian. Recordó como su orgullo mercuriano había sido desafiado mientras leía la brillante elocuencia de ese libro. La vergüenza la llenaba ahora con la idea.

Se había sorprendido genuinamente al descubrir que la raza Terrian era, de hecho, muy inteligente y altamente avanzada, casi más avanzada que Mercurio.

Se concentró en el texto en blanco y negro en su regazo, pero no pudo concentrarse. La memoria pedía ser completada. Había mucho más en ese encuentro.

" _Parece que mi plan ha fracasado", observó Lord Tanzanite desde la puerta ahora abierta._

 _Mercury bajó su libro y arqueó una ceja. Había una pila de tomos terminados a su lado. Ella había estado leyendo durante la mayor parte del día. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, proyectando sombras a través de las ventanas. Se levantó del suelo y se estiró._

 _Tanzanite se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, preguntando:_

 _"¿Disfrutaste de tu encarcelamiento?"_

" _De hecho, lo hice", respondió Mercury, disfrutando de la irritación que le causó su respuesta._

" _Lástima", dijo, de pie y entrando en la habitación. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él. "Tenía la esperanza de aburrirte hasta la sumisión"._

" _Entonces elegiste la prisión equivocada. Leer es el mayor disfrute que un verdadero mercuriano puede tener"._

" _Nuevamente, lástima. ¿Cómo puedes encontrar leyendo tanto disfrute?" se preguntó mientras recogía un libro de su pila. "Hay mucho más en la vida para experimentar que simplemente pasar los días mirando el blanco y negro"._

" _Tu conclusión es evidencia de tu débil intelecto Terrian", le disparó._

 _La espalda de Tanzanite se puso rígida._

 _"¿Estás insinuando que el intelecto y la superioridad de una raza se muestran únicamente a través de su capacidad de leer?"_

" _El_ _estudio y la aplicación del conocimiento es lo que realmente muestra la superioridad intelectual", dijo Mercury con arrogancia._

" _¿Es así?" Tanzanite resopló. "Muy bien, entonces. Te desafío a una batalla de intelecto"._

 _A pesar de sí misma, Mercury estaba intrigada._

 _"¿Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme en el ámbito del estudio?"_

 _Tanzanite sonrió de forma secreta._

 _"Hay más de una forma de mostrar el intelecto. Ven, te lo mostraré". Ella lo siguió más allá de la estantería hacia un pequeño rincón junto a una chimenea._

 _Dos sillas de felpa estaban colocadas una frente a la otra con una mesa pequeña en el centro. Encima de la mesa había un tablero a cuadros blanco y negro con pequeñas piezas extrañas. Tanzanite le hizo un gesto para que se sentara._

" _He aquí, un ejercicio de táctica ", dijo mientras agitaba su brazo sobre el tablero." Los otros Shittenou y yo utilizamos esto como una forma de agudizar nuestras mentes. Aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me ha presentado una amenaza intelectual. Déjame ver qué tan bien lo haces en un apuro real. Tienes ante ti tu ejército. La primera línea de defensa es el 'peón'. "Recogió la pequeña pieza." Solo pueden avanzar dos casillas en su primer movimiento. Durante el resto de la batalla, se mueven una casilla y solo pueden matar en un ataque diagonal. "Dejó caer el peón y recogió la siguiente pieza, explicando sus habilidades." El caballo solo puede moverse en una 'L'. El alfil se mueve en diagonal, y la torre se mueve en línea recta. La reina es tu pieza más poderosa. Ella es la que puede imitar todos los movimientos de las otras piezas. Es tu mayor activo. Tu misión en este ejercicio es hacer avanzar a tu ejército a través del tablero con la esperanza de capturar al rey de tu oponente. No puedes matarlo. Sólo capturarlo. Cuando lo hayas arrinconado, proclama Jaque Mate' y el ejercicio termina"._

 _Mercury se quedó mirando fascinada al tablero. Era un desafío, de hecho. Ella no podía esperar para derrotarlo y demostrar su superioridad._

 _Con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, el dijo:_

 _"Que comience el juego de ajedrez"._

"¿Ami?"

Ami se levantó de un salto y se le cayó la pluma de las manos. Ella miró culpable a su profesor. Frunció el ceño y miró el reloj. "El examen termina en treinta minutos".

Ami se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. "Sí señor." Levantó el bolígrafo del suelo y volvió a su examen. Estaba casi terminado. Su mente se había deslizado injustamente de nuevo a los juegos de ajedrez a la luz de la luna debido a una pregunta que el examen presentaba, una relacionada con los avances tácticos de los ejércitos occidentales y cómo se desarrollaron a lo largo de los años.

Convocó toda su voluntad para centrarse únicamente en el examen. Ella bloqueó todos los recuerdos de su cara sonriente cuando la venció las primeras veinte veces que jugaron, y de la expresión de asombro que apareció cuando finalmente, ¡Finalmente! lo derrotó.

Se aseguró de no pensar en cuántas noches se habían pasado jugando juntos. ¡Era totalmente indecente! Ella, una princesa de Mercurio, pasando tiempo en reclusión con un hombre. Si su padre hubiera sabido...

Pasaron treinta minutos, y Ami dio término al examen, con la mente entumecida y la mano palpitando de dolor. Esa había sido la prueba más dura que había tomado. ¡Ella, una protegida* médica! Eso era realmente injusto. Su mente entro en la desesperación ante la idea de perder su beca debido a que podría reprobar sus clases principales debido a la incapacidad de concentrarse en sus estudios gracias a los recuerdos de su amante muerto. Largo tiempo muerto... Sus emociones jugaron contra ella, y su mente inevitablemente se detuvo en el día en que las cosas empezaron a desmoronarse.

 _"¿Tanzanite?", susurró mientras se colaba a través de la biblioteca._

 _Ella no recordaba el momento en que dejó de usar su título. Aunque no importaba, ¿Verdad? Él era su mayor rival. Esta noche, ella lo derrotaría. Había pasado todo el día formulando una estrategia que lo dejaría sin palabras._

 _El pensamiento de su expresión al acorralar a su rey en cinco movimientos la hizo reír. Mercury se detuvo en el sonido._

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Una princesa de mercurio no se reía como una niña. Ella tenía que ser la imagen de aplomo e intelecto._

 _Las emociones eran una debilidad que no podía permitirse, sobre todo porque su magia era la más débil de las Senshi. Ella tomo firmemente su alegría y la enterró en lo profundo de su corazón. Esto era un ejercicio táctico, nada más ni nada menos._

 _Su orgullo estaba en juego. Ella le demostraría que nadie podía jactarse de derrotarla tantas veces como él lo había hecho sin sentir las consecuencias. Asintió una vez y continuó._

 _Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir la sensación cálida que inundo su pecho ante la idea de verlo de nuevo._

 _Llegó a su escondite y sonrió. Él ya estaba allí, de espaldas a ella._

 _"Buenas noches", saludó._

 _El se volvió, y el cálido sentimiento en Mercury desapareció. ¡No era Tanzanite en absoluto! Era una mujer. Sin embargo, ella tenía el mismo cabello, ojos y rasgos juveniles._

 _Una sonrisa fría se formó en la cara de la mujer extraña cuando descubrió quien la había molestado_

 _"¿Qué es esto?", preguntó maliciosamente. "¿Un Mercuriano en Terra? Qué extraño"._

 _Mercury se ruborizó ante el tono grosero. Irguiendose, dijo formalmente:_

 _"Yo soy una huésped aquí."_

 _La extraña mujer ladro una carcajada. "¿Una huésped? Eso no me sorprende. El Reino Dorado ha sido contaminado con tu especie. Debería haber esperado toparme con algo, mientras estuviera aquí."_

 _Mercury sintió el enojo burbujeando en su estómago. Su control habitual se estaba escapando en cara a su grosería._

 _"Tenga cuidado, señora", advirtió. "La política interestelar dicta como actuar acorde a la presencia de la realeza"._

 _"Entonces deberías estar arrastrándote a mis pies", ella le tiro de regreso. "Soy la reina de los reinos del norte."_

 _"Soy la primera princesa de mercurio y protectora guardiana de la princesa Serenity, heredera del trono de plata", susurró Mercury._

 _La reina se mofo en las narices de la Senshi._

 _"Como he dicho, tu deberías estar inclinándote ante mí"_

 _"¡Castor!" Tanzanite caminó rápidamente hacia la refriega, colocándose inmediatamente entre ella y Mercury._

 _"Pollex," Castor ronroneo dulcemente. "Qué bueno verte."_

 _Tanzanite no parecía estar de acuerdo._

 _"¿Por qué estás aquí?", exigió._

 _"Tsk, Tsk, hermanito", Castor la reprendió. "Qué grosero. Y eso que he hecho todo el camino aquí para verte"._

 _Tanzanite estrechó sus ojos._

 _Castor suspiró dramáticamente._

 _"Muy bien. Mi amado Señor Anubis, Faraón de los Reinos Centrales, está entregando una declaración de guerra a tu príncipe mientras hablamos. Los reinos Central, Norte y Occidental ya no reconocen la autoridad del Trono Dorado. Bajo la guía de nuestro nuevo Gran Líder, destruiremos a todos los que deseen aliarse con las brujas del cielo"._

 _Le lanzo a Mercury una mirada feroz._

 _"He venido a ofrecerte la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros", le dijo a su hermano. "Contigo a mi lado, podemos aprovechar los verdaderos poderes del Reino del Norte y usar su poder para asegurar la victoria."_

 _La cara de Tanzanite estaba pálida y apretada de rabia, pero su voz era llana cuando él dijo:_

 _"Desde hace mucho tiempo que he abandonado mi papel como Príncipe del Norte. Mi derecho de nacimiento y mis poderes heredados han sido pasados a ti. Soy Lord General Tanzanite del ejército Terrano. Shittenou protector del príncipe Endymion. Tu petición ", susurró, "me insulta."_

 _Castor se quedó en shock por su respuesta. Entonces, sus ojos se endurecieron._

 _"Muy bien, entonces. Quedate aquí, el eslabón débil de un imperio que se está desmoronando. Ella lo empujó al pasar, con odio en sus ojos. Mientras ella desaparecía en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, se volvió para decir burlonamente: "Quédate aquí, si lo deseas. ¡Quédate aquí y muere como el perro bastardo que eres!"_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba parada frente a la cafetería. Ya estaba repleta con estudiantes ansiosos por comer y volver a clases.

En algún lugar dentro de esas masas estaba Ryo. Ella no podía evitarlo para siempre. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Sería injusto para él si ella siguiera fingiendo. Su corazón nunca le pertenecería, por mucho que lo intentara. No importa cuánto lo intentara. Su corazón había muerto con **él** hacía tanto tiempo.

"¡Ami!" Ryo la saludó desde una mesa en la parte de atrás. Estaba solo, esperándola. Ami forzó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era ahora o nunca.

"Hola, Ryo", saludó mientras se sentaba frente a él. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Ryo se recostó y sopló su flequillo de su cara. Sus ojos marrones oscuros la miraron soñadores cuando comenzó a contar su día. Ami medio escuchaba. Cuanto más hablaba, peor se sentía ella. Ella se estaba muriendo por dentro, y él no tenía ni idea. ¡Era tan débil!

 _"¡Maldición!" Tanzanite maldijo, golpeando sus puños contra la computadora. Se apoyó pesadamente contra la gran máquina, con lágrimas de frustración e ira ardiendo en sus ojos._

 _Mercury retrocedió, sin saber qué hacer. Ella nunca lo había visto así. Se había quitado los guantes, arremangado las mangas y se había abierto la chaqueta del uniforme. Su capa estaba colgada desordenadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, y su cabello caía en desorden alrededor de su cara desgastada._

 _"Mis disculpas", susurró en tono tenso. "No quería ser tan grosero"._

 _Mercury se acercó tentativamente a él y colocó una mano suavemente sobre sus hombros temblorosos._

 _"He buscado durante casi seis días", susurró. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la fatiga mientras miraba la pantalla frente a él. La computadora Terrian era una maravilla de la tecnología occidental. Una mezcla de magia y máquina, funcionando de una manera que nadie podía entender. Presionó una mano temblorosa contra la pantalla. "Mis poderes me otorgan la capacidad de ver a través de cualquier superficie reflectante. Vidrio, agua, incluso algunas rocas. También puedo comunicarme con esta máquina, como si estuviera viva. Me escucha y cumple mis órdenes sin tener que escribirlas. Tengo ojos en todo el planeta y, sin embargo...aun así... "Dejó caer la cabeza. "Aun así, todavía no puedo encontrarlo"._

 _Una lágrima perdida escapó de sus ojos cerrados._

 _Sin pensar en las consecuencias o la razón, Mercury envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se apoyó en su espalda, mientras su corazón se rompia ante el sonido de sus estremecidas lágrimas. "Todo estará bien", le aseguró._

 _"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó. "Jadeite ha estado en riesgo desde el momento en que el mal descendió a nuestro planeta. No podrías haberlo notado; lo escondió bien, pero estaba aterrorizado. Su destino es cargar con los pecados del universo. Es el guardián de la Flama Sagrada de Terrian, la que empezó todo"._

 _Mercury recordó eso de los Libros de Historia Terrian. Se creía que en los albores del tiempo, solo Terra tenía vida, una gran vida mágica que vagaba por el planeta. Entonces, la poderosa bestia dorada declaró que el fuego sagrado se dividiría en nueve para habitar los planetas muertos. Con cada división se fue un pedazo de magia Terrian. Ese fue el nacimiento de los reinos planetarios. Cada llama se asentó en un planeta y le dio vida quemando la oscuridad. Para mantener el equilibrio, todas las impurezas se filtraron hacia la llama padre en Terra. Los eones pasaron y la magia se convirtió en razas, razas poderosas. Los seres mágicos cambiaron de bestia a humano. Lo mismo sucedió con la llama padre. Se convirtió en un humano. Ese humano era Jadeite, quien nació para soportar ambos, la gran luz y la gran oscuridad. Si el demonio ponía sus manos en el…Mercury se estremecio ante el pensamiento._

 _Tanzanite enterró sus manos en el teclado y cerró los ojos._

 _"Tengo que seguir intentándolo"._

 _"¡No!" Mercury gritó, sacándolo de su concentración al apretar sus brazos alrededor de él. "¡Tu magia está casi agotada! ¡Si sigues así, morirás!"_

 _"Si no lo hago, Jadeite estará perdido", dijo ferozmente Tanzanite. "¡No abandonaré a mi amigo!"_

 _"¡Por favor!" Mercury le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella hundió la cabeza en su espalda y lloró. "Detente, por favor. No quiero que mueras"._

 _Tanzanite se desplomó contra el cónsul._

 _"Mercury, debo hacerlo. Es lo único que puedo hacer". Sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza fue su única respuesta. Cerró los ojos con un profundo suspiro. "Lord Kunzite y Lord Nephrite se van al amanecer para enfrentar al enemigo. Me han ordenado que permanezca aquí para proteger a Endymion"._

 _"No puedes hacer eso si estás muerto", señaló Mercury a través de sus labios temblorosos._

 _Tanzanite sonrió, pero no había humor en su voz._

 _"Los fuertes luchan, los débiles se quedan atrás. Debo quedarme porque soy el mas debil"._

 _"Eso no es cierto", dijo Mercury, apartándose de él. "¡Eres un Shittenou! Un guardián bendecido con la quinta parte de la magia de Terra. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?"_

 _"Porque", dijo suavemente, mientras sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla en blanco. "No puedo encontrar a mi hermano. Si no puedo salvarlo, ¿cómo podría proteger a mi Príncipe?"_

 _El silencio descendió sobre ellos. Mercury podía sentir el peso de su desesperación colgando en el aire. Daría cualquier cosa para brindar alivio al hombre que tantas veces le había demostrado su fuerza. Solo podía pensar en una forma de rejuvenecer su poder y darle la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir buscando. Cerrando los ojos, susurró:_

 _"Déjame ayudarte"._

 _El se giró en sus brazos, preguntando_

 _"¿Mercury?"_

 _Ella miró sus ojos confusos._

 _"Toma mi magia. Al combinar nuestros poderes, podrás continuar tu búsqueda con una mente fresca"._

 _"¿Qué?" él susurró. "Nunca podría hacerte eso. ¡Me niego!"_

 _"Lástima", dijo ella con una suave sonrisa. "Porque no seré detenida". Ella agarró su cuello y lo bajó, plantando un firme beso en su boca sorprendida. Se alejó con un jadeo y dijo rápidamente: "Mi nombre es Athena"._

 _Él agarró sus brazos mientras su magia rodaba sobre él; mientras sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando se formó la mitad del vínculo._

 _"Tú…" comenzó, con su voz fallando. "No deberias haber hecho eso."_

 _Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. ¿El no iba a completarlo? El miedo se apoderó de ella._

 _Él sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con una mano cuando dijo:_

 _"Pero es demasiado tarde, ¿no es así, mi amor? No podemos regresar ahora". La atrajo hacia sí, frente a frente, y dijo:_

 _"Genbu es mi nombre"._

 _Mercury se relajó en su abrazo y pronunció su nombre._

"Genbu..."

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Ryo, sobresaltado.

Ami se sacudió de la memoria. Ella había estado apoyada en su mano, mirando la pared. Ryo la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, con preocupación en sus ojos. "Ami, ¿Estás bien? Te ves lejos de aquí. ¿Ocurrió algo?"

Su preocupación tocó su corazón, haciendo que las siguientes palabras fueran mas difíciles de decir. Las lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de lastimar a un muy querido amigo, pero como decía una canción que escuchó una vez cuando habia llegado, tenia que ser cruel para ser amable al final. Preparándose, dijo:

"Sí, algo sucedió. Y no, no estoy bien".

Inmediatamente, su naturaleza protectora hizo que su espalda se pusiera rígida y sus ojos se estrecharan.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó, listo para defenderla de cualquier forma que pudiera.

Una triste sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Recordé."

Esas dos palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

"¿Recordaste qué?"

"Todo", respondió ella. Una lágrima se liberó y comenzó a arrastrarse por su cara.

La revelación floreció en sus ojos.

"Te refieres…"

"Sí", ella asintió. "El Milenio de Plata. La caída de Terra. Todo".

Ryo miró hacia otro lado, con confusión en su rostro.

"¿Eso significa que lo recuerdas?" Ami asintió de nuevo, incapaz de hablar. El dolor al verlo luchar con la realización se estaba volviendo demasiado. "Pero", tartamudeó, "Ami-san, él era tu enemigo".

La ira destelló a través de su sistema y, para su sorpresa, casi lo abofeteó.

"¡No, _él_ no _lo_ era! ¡Zoicite era su hermana gemela traidora! _Ella_ es la que te atacó y te convirtió en un Guerrero de las Sombras. ¡Tanzanite _murió_ en Terra!" Las lágrimas caían por su rostro para ese momento. "¡Murió protegiendo a Endymion!"

Los recuerdos volvieron a consumirla. Imágenes de la última vez que lo vio la llevaron al pasado.

 _Se sentó en su habitación, cubriéndose las orejas. Podía escuchar los sollozos agonizantes de Júpiter desde el pasillo, pero también podía sentir la desesperación antinatural a través de su vínculo mágico. Su hermana estaba sufriendo mucho, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Las noticias de la muerte de lord Nephrite y lord Kunzite habían llegado al palacio días antes, pero todos lo sabían, ya que tanto lady Venus como lady Júpiter lo habían sentido._

 _Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse con agitación, preocupación y miedo corriendo por su mente. Tanzanite era la última línea de defensa contra el demonio. Ella rogó para que él estuviera a salvo._

 _"¡Athena!"_

 _Ella se volvió hacia el espejo. Ahí estaba él, parado frente a la computadora en Terra. Su corazón se detuvo al ver la sangre que cubría su rostro y enmarañaba su cabello. Su uniforme estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre._

 _Corrió hacia el espejo y presionó ambas manos contra el frío vidrio, esperando que cediera, rogando que le permitiera ir hacia él. Esto era duro e insensible._

 _Genbu puso una mano ensangrentada contra la suya con sus ojos suplicantes. "Mi amor, ¿Estas a salvo?"_

 _"¡Sí!" ella lloró. "Sí, estoy a salvo. Date prisa, ven a la Luna. ¡Te protegeré!"_

 _El sacudió la cabeza_

 _"_ _No puedo abandonar mi puesto. Escucha, cariño, no tengo mucho tiempo. Las fuerzas de la Reina Beryl ya están en el palacio. El Príncipe Endymion se ha debilitado enormemente por el golpe de la muerte de Kunzite y Nephrite". Su voz se entrecorto cuando dijo eso, pero siguió adelante._

 _"Él ha sido herido. Mis fuerzas están luchando muy duro, pero sé que es inútil. Estarán aquí pronto"._

 _"Genbu," gimió ella. Quería rogarle que viniera hacia ella, que estuviera a salvo con ella._

 _"Te estoy enviando a Endymion"._

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"¡Protégelo, por favor!"_

 _Una explosión sacudió el palacio. Los monstruos rugieron afuera de la puerta, haciendo que Tanzanite fijara su vista en ella._

 _"Están aquí", susurró. Se zambulló fuera de la vista por un momento. El corazón de Mercury se detuvo. Agarró el marco del espejo y esperó. El sonido del cristal creciendo resonó a través del cristal. Un momento después, reapareció, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Endymion entre sus brazos. "Debemos darnos prisa. ¡Atrás!"_

 _Mercury obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Soltó el marco y dio un paso atrás._

 _Tanzanite presionó su mano firmemente contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos. El espejo comenzó a ondular._

 _Otra explosión, y fragmentos de cristal volaron por el aire, seguidos por el humo y los gritos de los moribundos. Tanzanite hizo una mueca pero siguió concentrándose. Agarró a Endymion y lo arrojó por el cristal justo cuando Castor, vestida con un uniforme gris y empuñando una espada de cristal mortal, arremetio._

 _Endymion cayó por su espejo. Mercury corrió para atraparlo. Su peso la obligó a arrodillarse. Acunó al príncipe herido, con los ojos pegados al espejo._

 _La espada de Castor entró en la espalda desprotegida de Tanzanite. Jadeó de dolor, su mano resbalándose del vidrio. El espejo se volvió negro. En sus brazos, Endymion se convulsionó, la reacción de otra muerte golpeó su mente._

 _Una mano temblorosa rozó el cristal negro. Ella podía sentir su vida escapándose. Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza de sus ojos cuando comenzó a gritar su nombre._

 _Él se había ido._

"¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar de él de esa manera!" Ami gritó. Todos la miraban, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba enojada y con dolor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar como si no entendiera? Ami se puso de pie y se volvió, con las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos. "Se acabó, Ryo. ¡Continuar esto sería injusto para ti, porque _nunca_ tendrás mi corazón!" Ella rompió a llorar, pero lo escondió. Quería terminar. "Y es injusto para él, porque siempre tendrá el mío".

Recogiendo sus cosas, Mizuno Ami salió corriendo de la cafetería, sin detenerse ni una sola vez hasta que regresó a su dormitorio. Se arrojó sobre su cama y sollozó. No era justo. Simplemente no era justo. Estaba completamente sola ahora.

Enterrando su cara en su almohada, gritó su nombre.

* * *

*Protegido medico: por lo que investigue es un tipo de programa en el que el estudiante recibe una preparación con un mentor en estrecha colaboración, es algo así como un tutor.

Ahora ya solo falta un Epilogo que subire mañana por la noche para despues pasar a la siguiente historia de esta ssaga


	6. Epílogo

" _Bebé, mi bebé, está escrito en tu cara._

 _Todavía te preguntas si cometimos un gran error... "_

 _\- "Incomplete" por los Backstreet Boys_

Mamoru estaba enfermo de pena. Yacía en su cama, su cuerpo débil por la fatiga. No le había dicho a Usagi lo que le estaba enfermando. No deseaba cargarla aún más. Ella ya estaba sufriendo mucho por sus crueles acciones.

La observó caminar como un zombi durante días, tratando de mantener esa sonrisa falsa en su cara para que no se preocupara. Sin embargo, lo sabía. Podía sentir el dolor de sus senshi a través de su vínculo. Había temido que esto sucediera. Él había querido ser el único portador del dolor. Habría estado bien, siempre y cuando ella y las Senshi no sufrieran.

Sin embargo, su amada Usako se negó a dejarlo ser. Ella tampoco quería que él sufriera. Ella había esperado que al liberar los recuerdos sellados, todos pudieran llorar, sanar y seguir adelante en la vida. Sin embargo, después de dos semanas, solo parecía empeorar.

Usako continuamente se preocupaba por sus Senshi, él continuamente se preocupaba por su Usako, y las Senshi caían más y más en el aislamiento. ¿Qué bien saldría de esto?

Gimió y tiró de las mantas más apretadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Él tenía tanto frio.

En el pasado, si estaba enfermo, Tanzanite se sentaba al pie de su cama y tocaba su flauta. Jadeite intentaría sacar la fiebre con su magia, pero las fiebres no eran fuegos, así que no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, eso nunca le impidió intentarlo.

Nephrite, siempre el erudito, se aseguraría de que su pobre enfermo no se quedara atrás en sus estudios. Y Kunzite, su mejor y más fiel amigo, acecharía a los médicos día tras día hasta que su maestro estuviera completamente recuperado.

Oh, cómo los extrañaba. Habían sido sus hermanos en todo menos en sangre. Aun así, cuando cumplió dieciséis años hicieron un pacto, reafirmando sus votos en magia y sangre, para servirlo y protegerlo por toda la eternidad. Por solo un momento, su sangre había corrido por sus venas. Él conocía su pasado; sus secretos, sus nombres sagrados.

Ahkmed, el príncipe del Reino Central, condenado a morir por no haber nacido primero. Para salvarlo, Endymion lo había matado.

Ante todo el Reino Central, bajo la penetrante mirada de Anubis, había matado al chico. Entonces, esa noche, él y Helios sacaron a escondidas el cuerpo del reino y con el poder del Cristal Dorado, lo habían resucitado a una nueva vida. Se convirtió en Kunzite, el primer y mejor Shittenou.

Pollex, un príncipe que carecía de la capacidad de atención, juró su vida al Príncipe en el momento en que se conocieron. Abandonó su derecho de nacimiento, sus poderes heredados, incluso a su hermana gemela para convertirse en Tanzanite.

Cye, el príncipe destronado de occidente. Su padre había caído en un levantamiento que asesinó a toda la familia real, a excepción de él. Fue salvado por un sirviente y escondido en la ciudad mecánica durante ocho años antes de que los Señores Supremos lo encontraran.

Ellos experimentaron con él, con la esperanza de crear un clon. Endymion y sus nuevos aliados lucharon valientemente para salvarlo. Casi todos hubieran muerto ese día si no hubiera sido por los poderes teletransportadores de Tanzanite. Cye, al igual que Ahkmed, murió a causa de las heridas que se le infligieron, solo para ser resucitado como Nephrite, Segundo al mando.

Finalmente, al reino pacífico del sur fueron para encontrar a Ko, el hijo del jefe, maldecido para vivir en una dicotomía eterna. El fuego sagrado ardía profundamente en su corazón, soportando los pecados del universo. Sin embargo, a través del poder del Cristal Dorado, su naturaleza más oscura fue sometida. Mientras permaneciera con su príncipe, estaba a salvo. Ante toda la tribu, juró lealtad a Endymion, tomando el nombre de Jadeite. El reino del sur siguió siendo el aliado más fuerte del Trono Dorado.

Habían vivido vidas salvajes y aventureras, cada uno de ellos creciendo en fuerza y poder, y cada uno enamorándose de mujeres que no podían tener. Endymion se había reído tanto cuando vio a Jadeite arrinconar a Mars en el laberinto de rosas. La visión de Júpiter caminando con Nephrite y Tanzanite desafiando a Mercury a un juego de ajedrez calentaba su corazón. Kunzite cortejando a Venus era su broma favorita. Oh, cómo se sonrojaba su estoico amigo. Había sido su esperanza secreta que una unión entre Terra y Venus pudiera abrir las puertas a una alianza con el Milenio de Plata, porque Venus tenía voz con la Reina.

Pero nunca estuvo destinado a ser. La oscuridad llego y todo se vino abajo.

Había agonizado por la desaparición de Jadeite. Todos lo habían hecho. Cada uno comprendía las consecuencias si Jadeite se alejaba demasiado tiempo. Luego vino la declaración de guerra.

Se vio obligado a ver a Kunzite y Nephrite ir a una batalla en contra de probabilidades imposibles. Cuando murieron, su corazón se había roto. Nada podía describir la agonía que alguien sentía cuando un vínculo tan profundo como el que compartía con cada uno de sus Shittenou era arrancado por la fuerza.

Sintió la hoja que atravesaba el corazón de Nephrite. Sintió cada flecha oscura que ensarto el cuerpo de Kunzite. Incluso mientras dormía, sintió como la espalda de Tanzanite se abría de golpe cuando su hermana atacó.

Y hace dos días, su cuerpo ardio como si fuera arrojado al corazón de un fuego cuando murió Jadeite.

Todos sus hombres estaban muertos.

Todas las senshi sufrían.

Mamoru cerró los ojos contra las lágrimas. Él se recuperaría. Él aumentaría su fuerza. Y un día, juró, los traería de vuelta.

* * *

Au: Y con este epilogo termino la primera historia, ya tengo traducida la siguiente parte, asi que publicare el primer episodio mañana, espero les guste.


	7. Nota final

Esta publicacion es solo para informarles que el primero episodio de la siguiente historia ya esta publicado, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta como la primera vez que yo lo hice.


End file.
